


Память, Судьба и Барабаны

by SexyThing



Series: Сыны Галлифрея [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая случайность приводит к развитию целой цепи событий, встреч, воспоминаний и секретов. Команда ТАРДИС разбросана по времени. Рори встречается с лучшим дуэтом ТАРДИС, Доктор вновь получает шанс закончить начатый разговор, а Эми сталкивается с психологической проблемой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Таймлайн для Одиннадцатого Доктора, Эми и Рори – после событий эпизода "Жена Доктора", для Десятого Доктора и Донны – после встречи с Агатой Кристи в эпизоде "Единорог и оса", для Мастера – после "Конца времени".  
> 2) Во всех частях: Сцена 1 – ТАРДИС Десятого Доктора в доках планеты Полночь, Сцена 2 – мертвая ТАРДИС Доктора из будущего, застрявшая в последних часах конца Вселенной, Сцена 3 – ТАРДИС Одиннадцатого Доктора, дрейфующая в космосе.  
> 3) В тексте присутствуют отсылки к событиям эпизодов "Конец света", "Полночь", "Конец времен", "Жена Доктора", "Невероятный астронавт", "Последний повелитель времени", "Пространство"/"Время".

**Сцена 1**

Шум ротора ТАРДИС – это самый удивительный и успокаивающий звук, который ему доводилось слышать. Их комната находилась двумя палубами ниже и тремя отсеками дальше консольной – если, конечно, эти безумные коридоры вообще можно было разделить на палубы или отсеки, – но этот глубокий гудящий звук был слышен даже здесь. Странно, но до того приключения на живом астероиде за пределами Вселенной он не задумывался, какой у корабля приятный голос... Нежный и ласковый, как у любящей матери, сестры, возлюбленной – всех вместе. Теперь он понимал, почему Доктор так любил ее.

– Рри?..

Он вздрогнул и покосился направо. Эми морщила носик, не открывая глаз. Должно быть, мешал свет. Он притушил лампу, оставив лишь небольшое пятно. Читать в его свете было не очень удобно, но сносно.

– Спи, Эми.

Но она уже спала. Вернее, не просыпалась. Эми снился сон, и, как он надеялся, приятный. После всего, что случилось сегодня, она должна была поспать спокойно хоть пару часов. Рори закрыл книгу, заломив страницу, и повернулся на бок, подложив руку под голову. Лицо Эми было так близко, красивое, доброе, нежное... сколько слов у него было связано с этим лицом, этими рыжими волосами, разметавшимися по подушке, этими рыжими веснушками... но сейчас было еще одно слово – грусть.

Интересно, были ли у Доктора спутники, которые умирали и возвращались с такой завидной частотой, как он? Он уже устал считать свои неудачные дни. Правда, по-настоящему запомнился ему только один, от которого у Рори до сих пор саднило в груди. Он никогда раньше не тонул. Дышать было до сих пор тяжело, но уже скорее по инерции, да и он был рад тому, что, по крайней мере, все еще имеет возможность это делать. Это было неприятно. Ему доводилось умирать от заряда инопланетного оружия, и это было больно, но все же не так. Ощущение такое, будто грудь сжимают тисками и заливают внутрь раскаленное жидкое железо, а на руки и на ноги вешают свинцовые кандалы... Он содрогнулся, вспомнив это чувство. 

Но Эми... его умная, любимая, чудесная Эми никогда не бросит его. Сомнения, если они были, испарились вслед за морской водой, тошнотворными толчками покидавшей легкие. Рори было жаль, что он снова подверг жену подобному испытанию, но он был искренен, когда говорил, что это может сделать только она. К тому же, ему не слишком нравилась перспектива целоваться с Доктором, даже если это было всего лишь искусственное дыхание...

Чудовищный толчок заставил родившуюся было улыбку слететь с губ Рори. Пол под кроватью вдруг вздрогнул, свет мигнул и погас, сменившись на аварийное освещение, окрасившее комнату в глубокий изумрудно-зеленый свет. Рори медленно сел. Корабль тряхнуло во второй раз, уже сильнее, он соскользнул с кровати, больно ударившись локтем о край прикроватного столика. С другой стороны комнаты послышался негромкий женский вскрик, но его заглушил гулкий, тревожный звон. Звук этот, казалось, исходил отовсюду, отражался от стен и густой массой вливался в уши. Потом неожиданно наступила тишина. Свет померк окончательно: стало так темно, что едва удавалось рассмотреть пальцы на руке, поднесенной к глазам. Рори аккуратно приподнялся на локтях.

– Эми? Ты в порядке? – Тишина. – Эми?.. Эми?!

Он упал на кровать, лихорадочно ощупывая сбитое одеяло. Но рука нащупала только пустоту, и Рори понял: ее в комнате нет...

 

 **Сцена 2**  
– Р-Рори?..

Она закашлялась. Комнату наполнял дым, густой и дурно пахнущий.

– Рори?!

Но ответа не было.

Эми попыталась нащупать кровать, надеясь, что так сможет найти мужа. Возможно, его, как и ее, скинуло на пол. Но кровати не было тоже. В комнате, похоже, не было ничего, кроме обшарпанного пола, стен и удушливого дыма.

Эми на ощупь пробралась к выходу, но и там дышать было трудно, хотя и более сносно.

Неровными, нерешительными шагами она двинулась в ту сторону, где, как ей казалось, находилась комната управления. Дым постепенно рассеивался, или, по крайней мере, уже не пах так отвратительно. Через пару десяткой шагов она перестала задыхаться и спотыкаться в тумане. Откуда-то доносились слабые отзвуки какой-то возни и разговоров, но уловить источник шума было практически невозможно. Может быть, ей показалось. Мало того, через несколько минут коридоры стали сливаться в бесконечную череду поворотов, лестниц и переходов, и Эми вовсе перестала ориентироваться. Усталость навалилась внезапно, словно она ходила уже несколько часов. 

– Доктор! Рори!

Разумеется, ответом ей была тишина.

Тяжело оперевшись о стену, Эми сползла на пол и, обвив согнутые ноги руками, уткнулась лбом в коленки. Сердце рвалось из груди, пульс ощутимо бился где-то в области горла, а в животе тугим клубком свернулось ощущение загнанности и страха. Она пыталась успокоиться, пыталась отогнать наступающую панику. В этой задымленной, разительно изменившейся за одно мгновение ТАРДИС было страшно. Здесь все было другое, странно чужое, даже старое: обшарпанный пол, затертые стены, не открывающиеся или полузакрытые, заклинившие перегородки. Этот чертов дым. Словно космический лайнер после крушения из какого-нибудь захудалого фантастического сериала.

Когда машина времени успела так состариться? Или это был очередной кошмар? Или… она снова вспомнила видения, которые насылал на них захвативший корабль Дом. Но ответов все равно не было.

Ее бесило и пугало, что в подобных ситуациях она всегда остается одна – в темноте и тишине, с монстрами и пришельцами, о которых ничего не знает, с тупой болью в животе, взявшейся непонятно откуда. И выход искать ей приходится самой. Но сейчас, вот в этот миг, ей хотелось, чтобы рядом был Рори, добрый Рори, надежный Рори, любимый Рори, ее муж. И Доктор, пусть непостоянный, но самый лучший друг, всегда неизменно находящий хоть чертовски безумный, но выход. Но эти двое, ее мальчики, вечно куда-то пропадают – засыпают, уходят, умирают, исчезают, отпускают ее одну. 

В глубине души она была еще таким ребенком... маленькой Амелией Понд, ждущей волшебного принца, который ее спасет...

Ее взгляд бессмысленно блуждал по стенам, в поредевшем молочном тумане выхватывая жалкие детали окружающего пространства: листы лопнувшей обшивки, свисающие словно отошедшие обои, провода, черными мертвыми змеями свешивающиеся с потолка, разбитые лампы, затертая табличка...

Не веря своим глазам, Эми поднялась, оттолкнулась от своей опоры и подошла ближе. Действительно, это была табличка. Маленькая пластиковая табличка с надписью «Комната управления» и стрелкой направления, нарисованной ее, Эми, рукой. Эту табличку они с Рори ради шутки повесили несколько недель назад, после того, как Доктор заблудился – или сделал вид, что заблудился – в собственном корабле. Надпись на ней была практически стерта, но это было неважно: Эми прекрасно помнила, куда вел указатель. Странно было лишь то, что кусок белого пластика, прибитый к стене совсем недавно, был почерневшим и оплавившимся, хотя вокруг не было ни следа возможного пожара. А еще он был чудовищно стар.

С новой надеждой Эми как на крыльях понеслась сквозь дым, уже безошибочно узнавая путь. 

Но в комнате управления ее ждали лишь новые загадки в виде разбитой консоли и понимания, что корабль безнадежно и, скорее всего, уже давно мертв.

 

 **Сцена 3**  
Сознание вернулось к Доктору резко, подбросило разум, как удар током. Через миг он вспомнил, что произошло.

Сидя на техническом уровне в своем любимом гамаке, он прочищал контакты. Однако мысли его против обыкновения были далеко от его старушки. Третий день он думал об Эми.

Когда он заподозрил, что с ней что-то не так? Трудно было сказать. Может быть, сразу после Америки. Может быть, что и позже, сейчас это не имело значения. Важно было доказать. Сканер ТАРДИС сходил с ума, находясь рядом с Эми, отвертка упорно показывала сотни разных, зачастую противоречивых данных. Ему доводилось видеть подобное, очень, очень давно. Информации не хватало, как воздуха.

Когда датчик на консоли призывно пискнул, Доктор забыл обо всех своих догадках. Не было ничего важнее фактов, и именно их он ждал. Перескакивая через ступеньку, он взлетел по лестнице и буквально повис на мониторе сканера. Пара слов на галлифрейском – старушка всегда знала, когда ему хотелось увидеть родной язык, – и губы Доктора растянулись в легкой, неуверенной улыбке.

– Спасибо, Секси, – прошептал он, решив сделать ей приятное в ответ.

Мозг заработал, как четко налаженные часы. Устроить Пондам выходной. Высадить на какой-нибудь интересной планете, полной уникальных достопримечательностей... как насчет планеты воздушных шаров?.. И отправиться в путь. Замок четырнадцатого века с флюгером-петушком на верхушке – что может быть интереснее?..

Вдруг пол под ногами вздрогнул, слух прорезал тревожный гул Монастырского колокола. Корабль резко накренился. Не удержавшись на ногах, Доктор ударился о консоль, и на него опустилась тьма...

Теперь же он сидел на стеклянном полу, окруженный изумрудно-зеленым сумраком, и с шишкой на затылке, грозившей позже серьезной головной болью. Ротор корабля жалобно постанывал, замирая, и Доктору этот звук совсем не нравился. Неожиданно стало холодно. Он медленно поднялся с пола, цепляясь онемевшими – сколько времени он был без сознания? час? что могло случиться за час? – пальцами за замершую консоль, провел ладонью по лицу и огляделся. Свет померк, видно было плохо. Сквозь прозрачный слой стекла проблескивали искры, время от времени вспыхивающие в разошедшихся контактах. Он любовно провел пальцами по кнопкам и рычагам, но ТАРДИС не реагировала. Честно признаться, ему снова казалось, что... что корабль мертв. И тут его словно ударило током.

– Эми!.. Рори!..

Никогда Доктор не бегал по собственному кораблю так быстро. Лестницы и повороты мелькали с бешеной скоростью, он не боялся споткнуться или свернуть не туда (а, к его стыду, бывало и такое) – ему просто некогда было об этом задуматься. 

Одним толчком он распахнул дверь их комнаты и влетел внутрь.

– Подъем, Понды, у нас... пробл... лемы...

И осекся. Их спальня была пуста.


	2. Часть 1

**Сцена 1**  
Это была та самая комната. Он узнал ее, даже учитывая, что видел ее лишь раз. Он вспомнил эти странные кораллообразные колонны, незнакомую консоль, зеленый свет ротора, обмотанные тряпками перила. Он вспомнил то самое место, где на его руках умирала женщина по имени Идрис, которая на самом деле была душой ТАРДИС. Поначалу он подумал, что ошибся поворотом. Что ТАРДИС, по своим, ей одной ведомым причинам привела его в запасную контрольную комнату. Но все здесь было живое, свежее, чистое, будто кто-то только что вышел на прогулку, оставив тут свои вещи. И, словно в подтверждение этому, на перилах висело длинное коричневое пальто, ожидающее возвращения своего хозяина.

Однако на борту не было ни души. Рори обошел все коридоры, какие смог, так и не дозвавшись ни Эми, ни Доктора, попутно замечая, каким незнакомым и странным стало все вокруг. Привычные, казалось бы, повороты сменились другими, подчас противоположными, заученная наизусть дорога к комнате управления превратилась в лабиринт из стен, переборки исчезли напрочь. Он словно попал на чужой инопланетный корабль.

Используя все свои знания по управлению кораблем, Рори с трудом нашел кнопку включения сканера, сделав при этом не меньше трех кругов вокруг консоли. Он щелкнул переключателем, и, к его облегчению, ТАРДИС издала знакомый звук, эхом отразившийся от стен. Монитор загорелся, медленно и лениво выдавая информацию о местонахождении.

– Полночь? – про себя пробормотал Рори. – Полночь? Что это за планета такая?

В ответ добросовестная ТАРДИС сменила изображение на экране.

– Сапфировый водопад… алмазные оползни… радиация… курорт? И почему мы туда не съездили?

Мучимый искушением, Рори обернулся и взглянул на дверь, словно надеялся сквозь ее деревянную поверхность увидеть, что с той стороны. Наконец, любопытство победило. Он сделал несколько шагов по узкому мостку, протянутому от входа, и, придерживая дверь, приоткрыл ее и выглянул через щелку. В глаза ему ударил яркий голубой свет, показавшийся почти ослепительным после матового зеленоватого освещения консольной. В коридоре справа от него внезапно послышались шаги и голоса. Рори поспешно захлопнул дверь, жалея, что ему ничего не удалось рассмотреть, кроме бесконечного света и искрящегося бесформенного ландшафта. 

Из-за поворота, о чем-то оживленно споря, вывернули два человека. Один из них был мужчина лет тридцати пяти, с немыслимо лохматой прической, одетый в полосатый коричневый костюм, до боли знакомый Рори. Сколько раз в детстве он надевал похожий костюм, истерзанный старательными ручонками юной Амелии, сколько раз в молодости он смеялся над самим собой и продолжал вспоминать – потому что это были самые счастливые годы его жизни. Доктор – другой Доктор, так непохожий на того, которого знал Рори, – шел, засунув руки в карманы, и что-то объяснял молодой женщине рядом с собой. Его спутница была красива. Она придерживала руками серое длинное платье, спускавшееся почти до пят, густые рыжие волосы пышной копной лежали на плечах, но важнее всего было ее лицо – красивое, улыбчивое лицо, излучавшее доброту и заботу, как бы сильно она не хмурилась и не поджимала губы. И смотрела она на повелителя времени с каким-то нежным раздражением: с таким мать смотрит на своего нашкодившего ребенка, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть за сдвинутыми бровями искреннюю и глубокую любовь.

Доктор и его спутница поднялись по лестнице и вышли в консольную комнату, увлеченные разговором. Рори, застывшего в стороне словно истукан, они не заметили.

– Так почему мы не можем просто перенестись туда и посмотреть? – спросила женщина, привередливо поджимая губы. – Я надеялась на продолжительный отпуск.

– Потому что атмосфера планеты экс-тонична, ТАРДИС не сможет защитить нас на открытом пространстве. Там столько радиации, что мы поджаримся. Что еще хуже – радиация полностью опустошит батареи ТАРДИС. К тому же, кому мешала маленькая прогулка?..

– Восемь часов, по-твоему, маленькая? – возопила она, всплеснув руками. – Нет уж, мозгляк, я хочу отдохнуть.

Доктор вздохнул.

– Ладно, ладно. Но, – он поднял указательный палец, с хитрой усмешкой глядя на нее, – я уверен, что ты передумаешь. Так, а теперь нам нужно еще кое-что. Погоди…

И он вдруг нырнул куда-то под консоль. Качая головой, женщина развернулась на каблуках и тут вдруг заметила Рори, с увлечением наблюдавшего за этой словесной перепалкой. 

– Ты кто? – ошеломленно спросила она, распахнув глаза. И тут же добавила в голос угрожающих ноток. – Откуда ты взялся?

– Я Рори, и я… эээм… – Рори замялся. На второй вопрос ответить ему было куда труднее. – Я заблудился.

– Доктор! – крикнула она, не отрывая взгляда от незнакомца, внезапно возникшего посреди комнаты. Рори вдруг вспомнил, что остался, как был, босиком, в пижаме и джемпере, который надел для тепла перед сном. Он ощутил, как уши наливаются жаром, и попытался оттянуть джемпер пониже. – Доктор!

– Не сейчас, Донна, я занят! – раздался из-под консоли сдавленный голос повелителя времени.

– Доктор! – вдруг требовательно рявкнула она, заставив Рори подскочить. – Иди сюда, живо!

– Вот! Смотри! – Доктор наконец вынырнул из-под консоли, победоносно улыбаясь и держа между пальцами золотистую карточку. В его всклокоченных волосах застыл небольшой клочокк пыли. – Пожизненный членский билет Компании. Оказал им однажды услугу. Все, что захочешь, абсолютно беспл… – он запнулся, изумленно воззрившись на Рори.

– Что?

– Эээ… – протянул Рори, чувствуя, что в данной ситуации просто обязан что-нибудь сказать. – Привет. Я Рори. И я вроде как… из будущего.

– Что?! – повторил Доктор, смерив его изумленным взглядом из-под вскинутых до предела бровей. – Чт… Как… дверь же заперта, как ты здесь оказался?!

 

**Сцена 2**  
Все пространство от лестницы, на которой она стояла, до дверей ТАРДИС на другой стороне комнаты заливал густой сине-зеленый свет. Чувствуя себя так, словно снова находится на захваченном Домом корабле, Эми медленно поднялась по ступенькам и, озираясь, остановилась на краю площадки. Здесь все невероятно изменилось. Только форма комнаты да чудом уцелевший стеклянный столб ротора напоминали о когда-то ярком, солнечном, золотистом зале. Стеклянный пол сменился темной, проржавевшей в нескольких местах решеткой. Сидения из темной кожи, расположенные на краю площадки, были растрепаны, кое-где из-под обивки вылезали обрывки материала, больше похожего на спутанную коричневую паклю. Перила заржавели и перекосились. За треснувшей трубой сердечника грустно блестел потемневший от времени стеклянный столб. Медная краска давно покинула поверхность консоли, все было покрыто столетним слоем пыли. Некоторые кнопки запали, несколько рычагов и вовсе исчезли, оставив вместо себя черные пасти щелей и торчащие провода. Эми сделала полукруг около консоли, касаясь кнопок, пытаясь дернуть оставшиеся рычаги. Но ничего не менялось. Корабль был мертв, причем очень, очень давно.

И она ума не могла приложить, как это возможно.

– Я знал, что однажды ты станешь рыжей девчонкой, это был лишь вопрос времени.

От неожиданности Эми подскочила, едва не вскрикнув. За ее спиной, в тени лестницы, уходящей куда-то вверх, в темноту неосвещенного коридора, стоял, прижимаясь к стене, незнакомый ей человек. Высокий и страшно худой, в мятой и явно нестиранной черной толстовке и джинсах, с короткими осветленными волосами и странно хищным, полубезумным, изучающим взглядом, от которого, признаться, становилось нехорошо на душе.

В его лице было что-то одновременно пугающее и притягивающее. Оно словно жило своей жизнью, по нему то и дело пробегала одна эмоция за другой – то полностью изменяя его, то едва касаясь глаз, почти черных от падавшей на них глубокой тени. Взгляд бегал: задержавшись на секунду на Эми, смерив ее с ног до головы, заставив ее со стыдом вспомнить про мятую ночнушку, он тут же отскакивал, словно обжегшись. Казалось, он ни на чем не фокусируется, смотрит куда-то мимо или сквозь нее, рассеянно, слепо, словно может видеть что-то, совершенно недоступное ей. Эми с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы оглянуться. Скрестив руки на груди, молча глядя на нее исподлобья, он то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки. Казалось, он в любой момент может начать смеяться – бешено и безостановочно, – или рыдать, отчаянно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, или вдруг с криком наброситься на нее, как дикий зверь. 

В этом лице было больше безумия, чем ей доводилось видеть за всю свою жизнь.

Несколько минут прошло в глубокой, неизвестно чего выжидающей тишине. Незнакомец молчал, не меняя позы, дыша часто и рвано, так что ноздри его раздувались. Его глаза обдавали холодом. Эми пыталась придумать, что сказать и как себя вести, чтобы не спровоцировать его. Но в голову не шло ни одной хоть сколько-нибудь умной мысли, думать под этим взглядом было почему-то очень трудно. Ей нужен был Доктор.

Доктор?

– Т-ты... – робко промямлила она, пытаясь уловить зашевелившуюся в голове догадку.

Он опередил ее, оттолкнувшись от стены и в два шага оказавшись рядом, почти вплотную. Эми отшатнулась, но было поздно. Бледная рука с широкой ладонью скользнула ей на шею, коротким волевым движением наклонила голову вперед. Его лоб коснулся ее лба. Невольно она подумала, что так часто делал Доктор. Может, все-таки?..

– Дурак, – неизвестно кому и почему сказал он, сжимая ладонь на ее шее, хоть это уже и не было нужно. Эми не хотелось отстраняться – рука незнакомца была холодной и мягкой, едва заметно дрожала, хотя в ней и чувствовалась какая-то власть, но прикосновение ее не было неприятно. Горячее дыхание обдавало Эми лицо, неся с собой запах прелых листьев и чего-то горького, похожего на кофе. От Доктора всегда пахло по-другому…

Она почувствовала легкое покалывание в затылке. Это было похоже на слабое, робкое прикосновение одного разума к другому. Скользнув по поверхности, он тут же пугливо отпрянул, словно боясь того, что может увидеть. В последний момент, прежде чем связь оборвалась, Эми успела почувствовать что-то, что не принадлежало ей, – эхо страха и смятения. Ей в голову пришло сравнение с человеком, долго бродившим по пустыне, и, потеряв счет дням, неожиданно увидевшим перед собой колодец, но не решающимся прикоснуться к нему из страха, что мираж рассеется. 

– Дурак... что опять? Гигантские пауки, радиация, гибель Галактики? Или ты поскользнулся на льду?.. – Его губы растянула кривая, нервная усмешка, которая, впрочем, тут же исчезла. – Или это снова был я?

Эми перестала что-либо понимать. Голос незнакомца околдовывал, мешая вслушиваться в слова, которые и без того не имели никакого смысла.

– Что ты молчишь? Доктор?..

Ее завороженность мгновенно спала, словно кто-то выдернул вилку из розетки. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться. Мягко улыбнулась, осторожно отстранила его руку и отошла на пару шагов. На его лице медленно сменяли друг друга удивление, злость и тоска. Но и она сама была разочарована до слез.

Он принял ее за Доктора. Ее. За Доктора. Несмотря на всю плачевность ситуации и на ее рухнувшую жалкую, бессильную надежду, это и правда было смешно.

Не Доктор.

– Прости дружок. Ты ошибся. Я не Доктор, и вряд ли могу им стать, при всем желании.

В один миг его лицо накрыла каменная маска спокойствия и безразличия.

 

**Сцена 3**  
Доктор ходил из угла в угол. Все происходящее не укладывалось у него в голове, он попросту не мог найти себе места. Эми и Рори исчезли... буквально растворились без следа. ТАРДИС была мертва. Сканеры не работали, а короткий взгляд за дверь не принес никакой важной информации – корабль дрейфовал в открытом космосе, причем в совершенно неизвестной Доктору части незнакомой галактики. Должно быть, во время аварии ТАРДИС выпала из временной воронки. Он не знал, где находится, где его друзья, что произошло и, главное, – что ему делать. Все, что у него было – это мертвая машина времени и звуковая отвертка, неспособная ее починить. Снова и снова прокручивая в голове события последнего дня, он спускался по лестнице, обходил вокруг затихшего сердца ТАРДИС, поднимался назад, садился в кресло, вскакивал, поднимался по другой лестнице к коридору, на полпути резко разворачивался, возвращался к консоли и повторял все заново. Несколько раз, словно осененный идеей, он бросался к рычагам, что-то поворачивал, щелкал кнопками и, не добившись никакого результата, в отчаянии пинал консоль. Он всерьез начинал задумываться о возвращении старого проверенного молотка.

Но вместо этого продолжал метаться вокруг консоли и дергать рычаги, уже, казалось, не пытаясь разобраться, за что они отвечают.

– Давай, давай же, поговори со мной, девочка. Ты же так много хотела мне сказать, да? Помнишь? Так давай же, скажи что-нибудь!

– Здравствуй, Доктор.

Он замер, сжимая рычаг в одной руке, другой нависая над рядом кнопок. Этот голос… этот долгожданный, вожделенный и такой недоступный голос. Он думал, что больше никогда не услышит его, но вот он, зовет его. Прямо у него за спиной. Доктор медленно, осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть только-только начавшую доверять ему птицу, повернулся на пятках. Всего в паре шагов, на том самом месте, где они прощались совсем недавно, стояла она. Все в том же залатанном зеленоватом платье, все с той же безумной всклокоченной прической. Все так же озаренная теплым золотистым светом. Он сделал шаг навстречу и снова застыл, боясь, что этот мираж развеется, стоит ему подойти ближе. А она смотрела на него с грустной и приветливой полуулыбкой, рисовавшей едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз. 

– Здравствуй, мой вор. Так приятно тебя увидеть, – повторила она, улыбаясь шире.

Доктор прокашлялся, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание.

– Привет, – голос все равно не слушался и хрипел. Он прокашлялся еще раз и повторил: – Привет.

Она протянула ему руку, и он автоматически протянул ей свою, еще в самом начале движения понимая, что, скорее всего, его пальцы пройдут сквозь ее ладонь. Но, к его удивлению, он коснулся мягкой и теплой кожи. Глаза его широко распахнулись от удивления.

– Как?!

– Уплотненные частицы ксенона, мой Доктор. Неужели ты не слышал о таком?

– Ты используешь собственную энергию. Энергию сердца ТАРДИС. Колоссальную энергию. Просто чтобы обрести плотное тело, которое не разрушишь, находясь внутри! Это потрясающе. Ненадолго, – добавил он, нахмурившись. – Энергии хватит не больше, чем на несколько часов. Но все равно – потрясающе. Вот почему корабль не работает. Электроника решила, что матрица покинула его.

– Это моя вина, – проговорила она, спускаясь со ступенек к нему и сжимая его ладонь в своей, переплетя их пальцы. – Я пыталась предупредить тебя о вспышке, но в результате сама подставилась под ее удар.

– О вспышке?.. Какой?.. Погоди, где Эми и Рори?

– Солнечная вспышка, огромной мощности. Мы шли прямо на нее, потому что система предупреждения была отключена. Не знаешь, почему?

В этом вопросе слышалось столько неподдельной иронии, что Доктор смутился.

– Н-не имею ни малейшего представления, – пробормотал он, отводя глаза.

ТАРДИС улыбнулась.

– Ну конечно. В любом случае, попадание под прямой удар могло иметь катастрофические последствия. Я изменила курс, но волна нас все-таки задела.

– Конечно! Удар такой силы должен был перегрузить всю электронику, а матрицу на несколько секунд изолировать, – продолжил за ней Доктор. – И тогда сработал защитный протокол. В случае аварийной изоляции матрицы, чтобы избежать потерь энергии, он прекращает ее подачу к системам, контролирующим пятое измерение, оставляя только консольную комнату. Все остальные помещения временно перестают существовать…

Он умолк, когда до него дошло. Он отшатнулся, растерянно оглядываясь вокруг.

– Эми и Рори были в своей спальне… – тихо сказал он, обходя консоль по кругу. Дойдя до кресел, он рухнул в одно из них и посмотрел на свою вечную спутницу. – Где они теперь?

– Я не успела отключить защитный протокол, но успела задействовать экстренное перемещение. Они там, где их комната еще существует.

– Значит, они в другом времени. В любом времени!

– Лишь в том, к которому они привязаны.

Доктор провел ладонью по лицу.

– Но они не привязаны ко времени. Они путешественники во времени! – воскликнул он, но осекся, наткнувшись на ее осуждающий взгляд. – Ладно, хорошо, предположим, они привязаны к тому времени, в котором жили. Не побывали, а именно жили. Рори прожил почти две тысячи лет, начиная со 102 года нашей эры! Да, это было в другой версии реальности, но воспоминания об этой жизни у него сохранились – а значит, теоретически, это происходило на самом деле. Эми… Эми всю жизнь прожила рядом с пространственно-временной трещиной, вся Вселенная проходила через нее, она может быть где угодно!

– Доктор. Не подчиняйся эмоциям, помнишь? – она снова улыбнулась, выглянув из-за прозрачной трубы двигателя, в которую все это время рассматривала свое отражение. Доктор краем сознания отметил, что она говорит и ведет себя уже гораздо увереннее, чем при их прошлой встрече. ТАРДИС учится быстро. Невероятно быстро.

Он сделал глубокий вздох и постарался взять себя в руки.

– Так, ладно. Что мы имеем? Мы имеем две проблемы: как вернуть Эми и Рори и как вернуть тебя в сердце корабля. Что у нас есть для решения этих проблем? Мертвая машина времени с неработающим сканером, звуковая отвертка, которая тут не поможет, и душа ТАРДИС в уплотненной визуальной проекции. – Он взглянул на нее с хитрой улыбкой. – Мм. Что ж, у нас есть душа ТАРДИС.

– Ты быстро учишься, мой Доктор, – она лукаво склонила голову набок. – Вторую проблему я решу сама. А пока мы найдем Красавчика.

– Это попытка обнадежить меня или снова твои штучки «мы были там через три минуты»?

Она промолчала. Только улыбнулась и нежно коснулась пальцами стеклянной поверхности консоли. По комнате разлился золотистый свет, с тихим гудением машина ожила.


	3. Часть 2

**Сцена 1**  
– Я не верю ни единому слову! – воскликнул Доктор, скрещивая руки на груди. Забытая золотая карточка Члена безымянной Компании валялась на консоли, бледно поблескивая в зеленом свете. Рори почему-то не мог оторвать от нее взгляда. Когда Доктор, долго молчавший после его, надо сказать, довольно сбивчивого и неполного рассказа, наконец подал голос, Рори от удивления вышел из оцепенения.

– Потому что это звучит безумно? – спросил он, глядя в глаза повелителю времени. Взгляд того исподлобья был мрачен.

– Нет, потому что это звучит невозможно. Ты хоть представляешь, что нужно, чтобы человек мог перенестись из одной ТАРДИС в ту же самую ТАРДИС в другом времени? 

– Даже не знаю… мощное пространственно-временное искажение, позволяющее двум ТАРДИС совместиться в одной точке пространства и времени и угрожающее созданием парадокса, способного разорвать ткань реальности? – на одном дыхании выпалил Рори и, скрестив руки на груди, победоносно встретил удивленный взгляд Доктора. Не то чтобы он полностью понимал все, что только что сказал. Просто как-то раз он слышал это от Доктора, и это был единственный случай, когда ему удалось добиться от повелителя времени сносного объяснения. Хотя ему это не сильно помогло.

Однако прежнему Доктору не обязательно было это знать. Пока Рори вполне удовлетворяла смесь изумления, недоумения и уважения на его лице. И полная потеря дара речи. Доктор и Донна переглянулись, и, хотя женщина, очевидно, не имела понятия, о чем они говорят, она тоже вполне одобрительно пожала плечами.

Рори решил надавить.

– Ты как-то говорил, – начал он и, встретившись с ироничным взглядом повелителя времени из-под вздернутой брови, запнулся. – То есть… ты… другой ты говорил, что в ТАРДИС встроено множество защитных протоколов и систем безопасности на экстренные случаи. Может быть, сработала одна из них?

Доктор закатил глаза.

– Ты хоть представляешь, сколько новых протоколов она могла создать за…? Сколько мне в твоем будущем? – внезапно спросил он, окончательно огорошив Рори.

– Ээм… ну, я не знаю точно… – промямлил он, не понимая, к чему ведет Доктор. Это его воплощение ему постепенно начинало не нравиться. – Девятьсот десять?

На лице Доктора отразилось странное беспокойство. Он бросил быстрый, едва заметный взгляд на Донну и так же поспешно отвел глаза. Затем встал, запустив ладонь в и без того взъерошенные волосы, и, подойдя к консоли, пробежался пальцами по кнопкам. Сделал он все это без особой цели, как показалось Рори, скорее для того, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Только позже Рори понял, что повелитель времени, скорее всего, ожидал более крупной цифры. Но вместо этого осознал, что через какой-нибудь десяток лет на его месте окажется уже другой.

Но Рори об этом пока не задумывался – он смотрел на Донну, следившую взглядом за Доктором. На лице ее застыло беспокойство, и поначалу Рори подумал, что она, как и Доктор, скорее всего, обдумывает достоверность его слов. Но потом повелитель времени, что-то пробормотав себе под нос, нырнул под консоль и скрылся под ней с головой. Глаза Донны даже не дрогнули, она вообще не повела бровью. Она стояла у лестницы, опустив руки и склонив голову, взглядом уткнувшись в безжизненно замерший сердечник ТАРДИС. Лицо ее неожиданно потемнело, глаза потускнели, и она уже не казалась Рори такой нежной и жизнерадостной, как в первые несколько минут. Она выглядела так, будто ей сообщили о смерти родственника, только-только начавшего выздоравливать.

Краем уха слыша, как Доктор пыхтит под консолью, Рори подошел к Донне и осторожно коснулся ее плеча. Она вздрогнула и подняла на него взгляд. Уголки ее глаз слегка покраснели, словно она собиралась заплакать, но заставляла слезы высыхать еще до того, как они соберутся на нижних краях век.

– Вы в порядке?

Она улыбнулась – нежно и благодарно, но именно через эту улыбку вдруг прорвалась тщательно скрываемая грусть.

– Конечно, – притворно-радостно сказала она, пожимая плечами. Пожалуй, слишком громко, чтобы в ее голосе могла скрыться дрожь. – Что со мной может быть?

– Донна! Тише, я думаю, – раздался вдруг из-под консоли приглушенный голос Доктора. Донна вздохнула и, бросив на повелителя времени раздраженный взгляд, жестом отозвала Рори в сторону.

Они вышли в темный коридор, освещаемый лишь зеленоватым светом сердечника в консольной, и Донна заговорила неожиданно тихо, запинаясь и попеременно оглядываясь на торчавшие из-под пульта светлые кеды.

– На самом деле, есть кое-что, что… беспокоит меня. Я спрашивала Доктора, но он или отшучивается, или… в общем, он не хочет отвечать. Думаю, он и сам боится ответа. Доктор бы этого не одобрил… ну… из-за спойлеров и прочего… – Рори вздрогнул. Знакомое слово громом отозвалось в его памяти, хотя было произнесено намного тише остальных. – В общем, ты не первый из будущего Доктора, кого мы встретили за эти два дня. Была еще женщина. Очень странная женщина в Библиотеке, она говорила, что знает Доктора, но… но при этом она не знала меня. Как она могла не знать меня? И ты… – она вздохнула, видимо собираясь с силами, и вдруг выпалила, не сумев справиться с голосом, эхом отразившимся от стен и прокатившимся по консольной комнате. – Получается, что через каких-нибудь пару лет меня уже не будет с ним? Что со мной случится?

Донна стояла спиной к консольной комнате, и только Рори, мельком глянув туда, увидел, как над пультом управления быстро взметнулась взъерошенная голова повелителя времени. Беспокойно посмотрев в их направлении, Доктор встретился тяжелым взглядом с Рори и, быстро отведя глаза, поспешно скрылся в техническом отсеке. Но за эти короткие несколько секунд Рори успел прочесть в нем почти весь спектр чувств – от страха до глубокого сожаления. 

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он, пожав плечами. Как было объяснить Донне, что будущий Доктор, его Доктор, никогда не рассказывал им с Эми о своей прежней спутнице, и они оба начинали подозревать, что причиной тому был далеко не самый приятный разрыв между ними? У него язык не поворачивался сказать, что они ничего не знали о Донне потому, что Доктору, видимо, было больно и неприятно вспоминать эти дни, и на это, должно быть, была своя причина. Поэтому все, что он смог выдавить: «не знаю».

Взгляд Донны потускнел еще больше. Тяжело вздохнув, она слабо улыбнулась в благодарность за то, что он ее, по крайней мере, выслушал, и, развернувшись, побрела обратно в консольную комнату.

Эта встреча все больше и больше не нравилась Рори.

 

 **Сцена 2**  
– Где мы?

– В ТАРДИС.

Эми смерила его презрительным взглядом.

– Поверь, уж это я поняла. Где мы... в пространстве?

– Нигде.

Она неожиданно испытала острое желание треснуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым. Около пятнадцати минут этот странный человек, не удосужившийся даже представиться, полностью игнорировал ее. Нависнув над разбитой консолью, он возился с торчащими проводами, тихо ругался и обращал на нее не больше внимания, чем автомобиль – на цепочку муравьев на асфальте. А тем временем Эми разрывало от безумного количества вопросов: где она? где Доктор и Рори? почему ТАРДИС в таком состоянии? как она сюда попала? И наконец, когда ей почти надоел этот разговор с самой собой, у незнакомца прорезался голос. Правда, узнать от него ей удалось лишь одно: он сам не понимал, как она оказалась здесь, и был откровенно этим удивлен. После такой длинной тирады он снова замкнулся в себе и разговаривал исключительно односложными предложениями.

Она бросила взгляд на двери. Доктор говорил, если с ТАРДИС что-то происходит, срабатывает экстренная материализация, так что – так или иначе – снаружи должна быть какая-то твердая земля. Ей нужно было выйти отсюда хоть на пять минут, потому что если она просидит рядом с этим... еще немного – она взорвется.

Незнакомец, увлеченный проводами, не заметил, как она поднялась на ноги. Он очнулся лишь когда на лестнице раздались мягкие шлепки босых ног и скрипнула дверь.

– Стой, дура!

Он рванулся с места, но было поздно: Эми уже стояла перед распахнутой дверью.

Вот только за той не было ничего. Густая непроглядная тьма. Не темнота неосвещенной комнаты, не космос – вокруг не было ни одной, даже самой далекой, звезды – ведь не бывает же космоса без звезд? Только пустота, черная и тягучая, как кисель.

Подлетевший в два прыжка мужчина грубо оттолкнул ее в сторону и захлопнул створку с такой силой, что обычная деревянная дверь точно не выдержала бы. Повернулся – в глазах было бешенство, а губы растянула язвительная усмешка.

– Ну?

– И правда... нигде... – ответила она, не в силах оторвать взгляд от закрытой створки, словно сквозь нее могла разглядеть то, что все еще оставалось там, снаружи.

– Это конец Вселенной, детка, – голос уже раздавался от консоли. Эми сползла по стене на корточки. Ноги подкашивались. – Одно из немногих событий, которое наш общий друг при всем желании не сможет предотвратить.

– Как Вселенная может кончиться?

– А как можно оказаться вне Вселенной? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он, обернулся и усмехнулся удивлению в ее глазах. Постучал указательным пальцем по виску, – не шути с мозгами повелителя времени, детка!

Эми отлепилась, наконец, от стены и, скрестив руки на груди, поднялась на пару ступенек. От издевательски-презрительного тона этого мерзавца накатывала обида и злость.

– Я тебе не детка, дружок.

Он не отреагировал.

– Значит, ты тоже повелитель времени? – спросила она, отметив самодовольство, всплывшее у него на лице. – И как тебя зовут?

Он вдруг выпрямился и, задрав подбородок, гордо произнес:

– Я – Мастер!

– Повелители времени всегда выбирают такие… странные имена? – не удержалась она. Но он уже снова молча согнулся над проводами.

– И что дальше? То есть... мы тоже исчезнем? И почему, кстати, мы еще здесь? Если Вселенной нет, то как мы еще вообще можем существовать?

Мастер, не отрываясь от консоли, пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное. Эми преодолела последнюю ступеньку и стала медленно обходить консоль по кругу, вглядываясь в своего нового знакомого.

Лицо его, довольно быстро меняющее свое выражение, уже было спокойно и сосредоточено. Он даже казался почти нормальным. Если бы только не зеленые искорки, вздрагивающие в бегающих глазах. Что-то в нем есть, – думала Эми, – интересное, необычное, тоскливое... привлекательное... Он мог бы быть неплохим собеседником. Если бы не резкие перепады настроения и эта голодная полуулыбка. Нечто подобное иногда появлялось и у Доктора – загадочная грустная и задумчивая улыбка и усталый, тоскливый взгляд. Только в Мастере было больше… хищного, почти звериного напряжения.

Эми тряхнула головой, чтобы отогнать несвоевременные мысли. Главной задачей сейчас было понять серьезность ситуации и как-то выбраться отсюда. Изучать случайного попутчика можно будет потом. Она решила подступиться еще раз, и быть настойчивее – с Доктором это обычно срабатывало.

Но Мастер не выдержал первым.

– Чертова жестянка, ничего не работает! – проорал он и вдруг пнул консоль. Медные детали недовольно звякнули, столкнувшись, – но это было все, чего ему удалось добиться. В поисках объекта для разрядки он обратился к тому, что было под рукой, то есть к Эми. 

– Не знаю я, что дальше, ясно?! ТАРДИС пережила столько парадоксов, что вся Вселенная сошлась на ней. Мы в глазу бури, он схлопывается, и мы вместе с ним! Если я не запущу ее, без защитных систем нам крышка! Все! Черт меня занес на эту старую посудину!

Он рухнул в одно из кресел, жалобно скрипнувшее под его весом, и закрыл лицо руками.

– Мне бы только пару рабочих энергетических ячеек… их еще можно было бы зарядить… использовать остаточную энергию… – тихо и сдавленно бормотал он сквозь пальцы.

Эми никак не могла отделаться от ощущения его схожести с Доктором. Во взглядах, в жестах, в обращении с ТАРДИС – ну, разве что, кроме пинков, – во всем ей виделся ее повелитель времени. Может, и растормошить его можно так же?

– Ну... мне уже случалось побывать у конца Вселенной... правда, происходил он где-то в середине 1990-х. Выход есть всегда...

Из-под ладоней с дрожащими пальцами послышался тонкий нервный смешок.

– Дай-ка угадаю. Прилетел волшебный Доктор и спас Землю, пожертвовав своей драгоценной шкуркой, да?

Ему даже не нужно было смотреть на нее – смущение и напряженное молчание ощутимо повисло в воздухе.

– Разумеется. Так вот что я тебе скажу, детка, – он резко откинул руки на колени и зыркнул на нее злобно-ироничным взглядом, – я не Доктор! Я не чертов герой, и уж тем более не стану жертвовать своей жизнью ради кого-то... опять.

Последнее слово, похоже, вырвалось у него против воли. Он осекся и кинул в нее такой уничтожающий взгляд, словно она была в этом виновата.

– Лучше умолкни, детка. Вспомни родных, друзей, что вам там, землянам, еще дорого, вспомни своего Доктора и смирись с мыслью, что конец Вселенной будет последним, что ты увидишь!

Эми поджала губы и, круто развернувшись, вышла в коридор.

 

 **Сцена 3**  
Доктор бегал вокруг консоли, его руки летали над ней, едва касаясь, но рычаги, кнопки, клавиши поднимались и опускались, лампочки загорались и гасли. Время от времени пол корабля вздрагивал, почти незаметно по сравнению с тем, что происходило здесь обычно. Его вечная спутница, напротив, спокойно стояла перед монитором, не отнимая пальцев от клавиатуры сканера, внимательно наблюдая за передвижениями повелителя времени.

– Давай, еще немножко, старушка, нужно накопить мощности и включить сканер!

– Сканер уже работает, Доктор, – сказала она, и он резко остановился, скользнув подошвами по стеклянному полу и в упор глядя на нее. – Но я не могу ничего засечь. Он слишком далеко во времени.

Доктор заглянул в монитор через ее плечо.

– Пятьдесят второй век? Не там ищешь, мы там еще не были. Рори точно не был. 

– Я уже просмотрела все наиболее важные даты из вашего общего прошлого, это будущее.

Доктор задумчиво почесал затылок.

– Ладно, у нас еще есть будущее. Это хорошо. Только я все равно думаю, что ты ищешь не там. У тебя же есть телепатическая связь с Рори, в прошлый раз ты связывалась с ним. Если он в какой-либо ТАРДИС, ты можешь его найти.

– Этим я тоже уже занимаюсь. Но он существует во многих точках во времени, их миллионы, нужно время, чтобы найти Рори из этого временного потока.

Доктор раздраженно и нетерпеливо развернулся вокруг своей оси и тяжело плюхнулся в кресло.

– Так мы никуда не придем! Эми и Рори могут быть где угодно, даже в собственной временной линии. Они могут встретить самих себя и создать парадокс, который разорвет Вселенную напополам. Они могут изменить ход истории. Предотвратить Первую Мировую Войну! Спасти президента Кеннеди! Отговорить Агату Кристи ехать на вечеринку к леди Эддисон… Это же Понды! – он осекся. – Хорошо. Ладно. Я, пожалуй… пожалуй, не буду тебе мешать.

Но Доктор был слишком взволнован, чтобы сидеть на одном месте, ничего не делая. Через несколько минут он поднялся, подошел к консоли и попытался нажать несколько кнопок, за что тут же получил шлепок по рукам. Засунув ладони в карманы брюк, он вгляделся в экран, где одна за другой вспыхивали знакомые и незнакомые ему даты и места, а затем перешел на другой конец комнаты и уселся на ступеньки спиной к консоли. Почему так часто получается, что его спутники остаются где-то в одиночестве, в неизвестности, перед лицом опасности, без его помощи, поддержки и защиты? Сколько раз уже за свои девятьсот лет он давал себе слово, что больше не будет подбирать людей и рисковать их жизнями? И что заставляет его снова и снова нарушать это слово? Слабоволие? Страх? Безрассудство? Катарина, Сара Кингдом, Джейми и Зои, Адрик, Роза, Марта, даже та замечательная девушка, Астрид Пет, даже Ривер… и Донна… скольких его безрассудство еще погубит?

И все же, каждый раз размышляя об этом, он вспоминал, какой пустой, молчаливой и мрачной становится ТАРДИС, когда в ней нет никого, кроме него. Как страшно становится от звука гудящего ротора, эхом отражающегося от бесконечных стен корабля, режущего тишину, словно лезвием, оставляя кровоточащие раны. Как уныло и тоскливо смотрятся самые прекрасные планеты Вселенной, какими бледными становятся звезды, какими надоевшими и изъеденными становятся различные эпохи.

Он не знал, что ему делать с этим. Он боялся оставаться один, но и боялся их терять. Он каждый раз предупреждал их и показывал, как опасна его жизнь. Но разве это могло их отпугнуть? Предложи ребенку чемодан конфет… предложи человеку все время и пространство… Джекки Тайлер однажды спросила его: « _Что если с тобой что-нибудь случится и она останется стоять одна-одинешенька на какой-нибудь луне? Сколько мне тогда ждать?_ » И он не переставая думал об этом с тех пор. С Розой. С Мартой. С Донной. Поначалу ему не перед кем было отвечать за Эми и Рори, кроме самого себя, но он думал об этом и с ними. Что если?.. Что если на какой-нибудь далекой планете, в прошлом или будущем, он не успеет? Один-единственный раз не успеет убежать. Не найдет выход. Ошибется. Что тогда? 

Ответ на этот вопрос он искал уже сотни лет. Единственное, что он знал точно – даже ради них, он никогда не перестанет бежать. Остановить разогнавшийся поезд его жизни уже навряд ли смогла бы даже смерть…

– Доктор, если твои мысли и дальше будут развиваться в таком ключе, ты точно состаришься раньше срока, – Доктор подскочил. Голос Секси, казалось, раздавался не у него за спиной, а в голове. Он с ощутимым усилием вырвался из тягучей массы своих размышлений и обернулся. Она по-прежнему стояла у консоли, устремив взгляд в монитор сканера. Вокруг нее разливалось едва заметное золотистое свечение.

– Нет, я не подслушиваю, – ответила она на незаданный вопрос. – Просто иногда ты хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали, даже если сам этого не знаешь. Лучше помоги мне. Я напала на след временной линии Рори, но что-то мешает. Нужно закрепиться на ней, пока я ее не потеряла.

Доктор в два прыжка спустился в технический отсек под стеклянным полом. Выхватив из внутреннего кармана пиджака отвертку, он уселся в свой излюбленный гамак. Жужжание отвертки, как ни странно, успокаивало, заставляло лишние мысли отодвинуться на задворки разума. Он наконец-то смог думать о текущем моменте. И первое, что он осознал, глядя вверх сквозь стеклянный пол, – она здесь. Они снова разговаривают. Он был слишком занят беспокойством о спутниках и практически не заметил, как вновь исполнилась его мечта. Упустить шанс сказать то, что они не успели тогда, было бы непростительно.

– Помнится, в прошлый раз мы не закончили наш откровенный разговор, – сказал он, пытаясь сдержать волнение в голосе.

– Да, и я знаю, что ты что-то задумал, – тут же отозвалась она.

– Помнишь, как мы обсуждали причину, по которой ты… эм… украла меня?

– Конечно, помню, дорогой. Мы обсуждали, обсуждаем и еще много раз будем обсуждать ее. Я существую во всем времени и пространстве, помнишь?

– Тогда ты, наверное, знаешь, что именно я хочу сказать.

ТАРДИС помолчала. Ее задумчивый взгляд скользнул вниз, столкнулся с выжидающим взглядом Доктора, отпрянул и снова метнулся к экрану. Это было странно. Она всегда знала, что он скажет, и могла сказать это за него. Но сейчас, в эту самую минуту, она не имела ни малейшего представления, что у него на уме. Доктор менял течение их разговора на ходу. Такого раньше не было, она даже не могла понять, как такое возможно.

– Нет, – наконец нерешительно проговорила она.

Доктор растянул на лице довольную улыбку.

– Ты сказала, что я был достаточно безумен, чтобы украсть музейный экспонат и сбежать, умчаться в космос смотреть на звезды, – продолжил он, внимательно разглядывая контакты у себя над головой. Он пожужжал звуковой отверткой, и на панели загорелось несколько голубых лампочек.

– Верно. А ты сказал, что я была не заперта.

– Ну, я солгал. Не было времени.

– Конечно, ты солгал.

Они переглянулись.

– Хочешь знать настоящую причину? – с лукавой усмешкой спросил Доктор.

ТАРДИС сомневалась. Всей своей душой она чувствовала, что эти слова будут иметь для них особое значение. Но впервые за все свое существование она боялась их услышать. Они затронут самые глубокие ее чувства, самые далекие и забытые личные воспоминания, возвращаться к которым совсем не хотелось. Но соблазн был слишком велик. Она отвела взгляд, но Доктору и не нужно было другого ответа. Он улыбнулся еще раз.

– Потому что уже тогда я знал, как ты жаждешь путешествий. Когда я впервые прикоснулся к твоей консоли…

– Ты сказал, что в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее, – зачарованным шепотом произнесла она, наклонив голову.

– Потому что я услышал твои мольбы. О том, как тебе надоели музейные мониторы и экспонаты. Искусственные звезды, излучающие искусственный свет. О холоде космоса, о бесконечных просторах, о десятках, сотнях, тысячах миров, – пораженная и поглощенная воспоминаниями о тех далеких днях в музее, она не заметила, как он поднялся по лестнице, подошел к ней и встал рядом, ладонями уперевшись в консоль и глядя на нее с наклоненной набок головой. – Ведь иногда и ты хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали, знаешь ли. Я украл тебя, Секси, потому что ты была и остаешься такой же безумной, как и я.

ТАРДИС медленно повернулась к нему и улыбнулась сквозь слезы, застывшие в уголках глаз. Руки ее соскользнули с консоли, и золотое свечение растворилось, монитор погас, а корабль вновь погрузился в зеленоватый свет. Она вздохнула и порывисто обняла его, обвив руки вокруг его шеи и прижимаясь щекой к плечу. 

– Спасибо, – прошептала она.

Доктор улыбнулся, возвращая объятие. Ткань зеленого платья казалась горячей под пальцами. От нее исходил странный, совершенно незнакомый ему запах. Сладковато-пряный, как смесь самых разных приправ. Или всех разом. Наверное, так может пахнуть само время.

ТАРДИС отстранилась. По щеке у нее сползла не удержавшаяся на ресницах слеза. Она стерла ее кончиками пальцев, неловко улыбнулась, словно извиняясь за несдержанность этого слабого, почти человеческого тела, и снова повернулась к консоли. Стоило огням корабля вновь загореться, как ее глаза вспыхнули радостью.

– Я его нашла.

Доктор заглянул ей через плечо.

– Полночь? – его лицо вмиг потемнело, голос упал. ТАРДИС бросила на него быстрый тревожный взгляд. – Мы были там только один раз, когда… Значит… там я. Другой я. И…

– _Та Женщина_. Да, – кивнула она. Доктор хмыкнул. ТАРДИС всегда давала его спутникам самые странные прозвища. Даже ему было далеко до её оригинальности. И правдивости.

– Вот, значит, кто она для тебя?

Она снова кивнула и улыбнулась.

– Всегда.

Они переглянулись. Доктор не знал точно, думает ли она сейчас о том же, о чем думает он. Вспоминает ли прекрасную, яркую, бойкую Донну Ноубл и то время, когда она освещала собой консольную комнату, а ее голос гремел в коридорах подобно раскатам грома? Он не знал этого точно, но очень хотел в это верить.

– Я могу переместить тебя туда и забрать вас всех, – сказала ТАРДИС. – У тебя будет всего несколько часов, чтобы найти Оранжевую девочку.

Доктор снова пристально посмотрел в монитор, на котором маячило так неприятно сжимающее сердца название планеты «Полночь».

– Остается только одна проблема, – сказал он и снова встретился с ней взглядом. – Когда меня там станет в два раза больше, ситуация начнет быстро накаляться.

ТАРДИС задумалась. Между бровей у нее пролегла тонкая морщинка, пальцы барабанили по поверхности консоли. Потом она вдруг улыбнулась.

– На этот счет у меня есть одна идея.


	4. Часть 3

**Сцена 1**  
Эта встреча все больше и больше не нравилась Рори. Он был для них обоих – и для Донны, и для Доктора – словно посланником судьбы. В прямом смысле. Причем судьбы далеко не самой привлекательной. Он заявился к ним в разгар весенних теплых счастливых дней, чтобы сообщить, что скоро, совсем скоро, их путешествие, казавшееся бесконечным, завершится, причем не самым приятным образом. Он прекрасно представлял себе, каково это: после того, как Доктор, бросив их на Земле, пропал почти на три месяца, письмо в синем конверте было, с одной стороны, словно гром среди ясного неба. С другой – это был один из лучших дней, которые ему удалось запомнить. Несмотря на то, что во время их путешествий с Доктором все синяки и шишки попадали на его, Рори, голову, эти увлекательные приключения окрашивали мир в такие яркие, невозможные краски, что обыденная реальная жизнь в Лидворте казалась пресной, как непропеченный хлеб. И, если бы однажды к ним заявился кто-нибудь из будущего и сказал, что Доктор больше не вернется, никогда-никогда не вернется, он бы точно ощутил, как из его жизни вырывают нечто важное, занимающее в ней колоссальное место (не считая Эми, конечно), оставляя взамен зияющую черную дыру, которую нечем было бы заполнить.

Хотя он сам никогда бы не сказал этого ни Эми, ни Доктору. Ни одному из Докторов. Надо же было сохранять репутацию единственного разумного человека в команде.

Рори чувствовал себя паршиво. И от того, что Доктор и Донна старательно отводили глаза, пытаясь лишний раз не сталкиваться с ним взглядом, становилось только хуже. После их тайного разговора в коридоре, Донна вернулась в консольную комнату и встала над копавшимся под пультом управления Доктором, делая вид, что внимательно наблюдает за его манипуляциями. Судя по тому, что она никак не реагировала на его жалобы на то, что ее присутствие ему мешает, женщина все еще была погружена в свои невеселые мысли. Наконец, спустя несколько минут, которые они провели молча каждый в своих делах (или мыслях), ТАРДИС вдруг издала сигнал, который все присутствующие могли бы описать лишь как облегченный вздох, а Доктор вдруг поднялся с пола и огляделся. В его волосах застрял какой-то мелкий мусор, но лицо у него было довольное.

Он обошел консоль и, взглянув в монитор сканера, издал победоносный возглас. Найдя взглядом Рори, благоразумно удалившегося на противоположный конец комнаты, он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.

– Я знаю, как ты сюда попал, и знаю, как тебя вернуть. Была какая-то авария, и сработала система экстренного сокращения пятого измерения: ТАРДИС временно удалила все комнаты, кроме консольной, и перенесла тебя в единственное безопасное место – в ТАРДИС, только в то время, когда эти комнаты еще существовали. Гениально! – сказал он так быстро, что за ходом его мысли трудно было уследить. Рори, выйдя из оцепенения, мигом выбросил из головы все лишние мысли. Если ему удастся убраться отсюда как можно скорее, возможно, вред, который он нанесет им двоим, будет не таким большим. Но когда он подошел, Доктор, изучавший на экране какие-то измерения, нахмурился и добавил, разрушив его надежды: – Правда, мне нужна будет помощь с «той» стороны, а я не знаю, как связаться с ней, не взорвав по дороге Вселенную.

Рори взглянул в экран через его плечо, но не понял в бесконечно сменяющихся цифрах и символах ровным счетом ничего.

– Может, все-таки попытаться? – с надеждой спросил он, лихорадочно вспоминая случаи их вмешательства в собственные временные линии. – Мы не раз сталкивались с самими собой из будущего и из прошлого, и ничего особенно страшного не произошло.

« _Кроме того, что ТАРДИС материализовалась внутри самой себя, и мы едва не оказались навечно заперты в пространственной петле_ », – подумал он, но вслух добавлять не стал.

– Прости, если это прозвучит несколько самолюбиво, – раздраженно произнес Доктор, перестукивая пальцами по панели, – но одно дело, если ты или Донна встретите самих себя, и совсем другое – если одна моя инкарнация встретится с другой.

– Что ты, Доктор, это совсем не самолюбиво, ну ни капельки, – вдруг отозвалась Донна голосом, буквально тонувшим в сарказме.

Доктор не обратил на нее внимания. 

– Ты знаешь, в каком времени и месте вы были? – спросил он у Рори.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Трудно сказать. Мы спали. В консольной оставался лишь Док… то есть, ты, – он замялся. – Мы только вернулись из… – он бросил на Доктора недоверчивый взгляд. Он и так рассказал ему не слишком правдоподобную историю, поверит ли Доктор в существование «пузырьковой» Вселенной? – Думаю, мы были в космосе, но время я тебе не скажу. Я точно слышал, как Док… тьфу… ты запускал ТАРДИС, так что…

Не зная, что еще добавить к этой сумбурной речи, он просто пожал плечами.

Доктор вздохнул и все так же раздраженно постучал пальцами по консоли.

– А немножко поконкретнее все-таки?

– Слушай, чего ты от меня хочешь? – неожиданно для себя самого вспылил Рори, всплеснув руками. – Я вообще подозреваю, что все это случилось из-за тебя. А я просто пытаюсь вернуться к жене!

Выпалив это на одном дыхании, Рори так же быстро остыл, как вскипевший электрический чайник – где-то в голове у него щелкнула кнопка выключения, и выпускаемый им пар тут же сошел на нет. Он осторожно поднял взгляд на Доктора, смотревшего на него с необычной смесью понимания и обиды. Он совершенно не знал, как это воспринимать: как то, что он все-таки обидел повелителя времени, или как то, что тот просто задумался над его словами. В поисках поддержки Рори обратился к Донне и встретил ее очень добрую улыбку. По крайней мере, ей его выпад понравился.

– А мы не можем просто оставить его на какой-нибудь планете, да хоть на Земле, и сообщить «туда»? Пусть тот Доктор просто прилетит за ним, – предложила Донна.

Доктор кивнул.

– Да, идея замечательная, – не без сарказма отозвался он, улыбнувшись, однако, сообразительности спутницы. Ему стыдно было признаться, что ничего подобного ему в голову не приходило. Даже если он мог за секунду предложить десяток доводов против. – Учитывая то, что я не могу напрямую контактировать с самим собой, не создав парадокса, который разорвет Вселенную, а любое другое сообщение может дойти с опозданием на десяток лет – в лучшем случае. И это притом, что другой я и сам может опоздать, и с Рори за это время может случиться что угодно.

Донна без обиды пожала плечами.

– Я просто пытаюсь помочь.

– Так… – бодро проговорил Доктор, в два шага своих длинных ног перешел на другую сторону консоли и, нагнувшись, поднял секцию напольной решетки, обнажив моток проводов и светящихся кристаллов. Он отставил решетку в сторону и присел на корточки.

– Так, – повторил он, переводя взгляд с безумной смеси разноцветных кабелей на своего незваного гостя и обратно. – Значит, будем рассчитывать время и место, а для этого нужна серьезная перенастройка сканера, для чего мне понадобится помощь, и поможешь мне ты, раз уж ты действительно так много знаешь о функционировании ТАРДИС.

Рори пожалел, что несколько минут назад решил продемонстрировать свои знания. Доктор, конечно, рассказывал ему кое-что об устройстве Вселенной и временной воронки (как минимум четверть этой информации Рори не понял и не запомнил) и научил его пилотировать ТАРДИС, но… но, все же, до самого Доктора ему было очень далеко. Однако жгучее желание вернуться в свое время и убедиться, что с Эми все в порядке, пересиливало страх опозориться перед повелителем времени. Рори последовал его примеру и, присев на корточки, заглянул сначала в погруженный в темноту технический отсек, а затем – в глаза Доктору.

– И что я должен делать?

Доктор усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. Поднялся и, на ходу раздавая указания как ему, так и сильно удивившейся этому Донне, двинулся к консоли. Рори спустился в отсек и первые несколько секунд слепо оглядывался вокруг, пытаясь сообразить, как поудобнее здесь разместиться. Технический отсек под стеклянным полом ТАРДИС будущего Доктора был куда уютнее, просторнее и понятнее. Наконец, сверху на него упал луч найденного Донной фонарика и, подняв голову, он увидел свесившиеся над ним огненные локоны и слегка раскрасневшееся лицо женщины. Она улыбнулась немного виновато, словно извиняясь за то, что свет был тусклым и охватывал лишь небольшое пространство.

Они провозились с настройками добрых полчаса, прежде чем из соединенных Рори контактов вдруг брызнули фиолетовые искры, и ТАРДИС издала странный булькающий звук. Доктор, которого Рори не видел из этой тесной ямы, почти в точности повторил этот звук, что-то упало с громким звоном. Донна вскинула голову, взметнув рыжими кудрями, и свет фонарика ушел куда-то в сторону. Рука Рори соскользнула, его укусил комариным укусом заряд тока, и он приглушенно вскрикнул. И тогда сверху вдруг раздался голос, который он уже и не надеялся услышать.

– Рори-Римлянин, не ты ли это?

Рори резко выпрямился, поднимая взъерошенную голову над провалом технического отсека.

– Доктор?!

 

**Сцена 2**  
Эми вышагивала по коридору, кипя от злости. Невозможный человек. За все свои двадцать два года она еще не встречала человека, способного в такой короткий срок так вывести ее из себя. Каждую секунду рядом с ним, с каждым произнесенным им звуком, ей все больше и больше хотелось сжать кулак и с размаху встретить его с переносицей Мастера. Даже если бы это стоило ей длительной боли в костяшках пальцев – парень на вид был довольно крепкий.

Она никак не могла принять тот факт, что этот язвительный саркастичный змееныш принадлежит к расе Доктора. Ее друг, конечно, рассказывал ей о повелителях времени, но, по его словам, они были благородным, достойным, воспитанным народом. Даже несмотря на то, что они сделали в конце той Войны… Войны Времени, кажется, так? В любом случае, в голове не укладывалось, что хоть кто-то из расы пусть немного раздражительного, но абсолютно дружелюбного Доктора мог оказаться таким… таким… невежественным ослом.

Поток мысли Эми резко оборвался, словно у нее вдруг кончилось горючее. Постепенно остывая, она огляделась. Она стояла посреди длинного коридора, на развилке, расходившейся в три разные стороны и оканчивавшейся легкими заслонками. Эми узнала это место. Пускай все эти переходы и тоннели были похожи как две капли воды, каким-то шестым чувством она понимала – это то самое место, где совсем недавно, целую вечность назад, она нашла Рори… точнее, его… скелет… и стены, исписанные жуткими, безумными угрозами.

Эми тяжело сглотнула комок в горле, пытаясь отогнать подступающую тошноту. Этот жуткий момент преследовал ее во сне. Враждебные, темные коридоры ТАРДИС, старый, обезумевший от двухтысячелетнего ожидания Рори, седой, обросший и изломанный, а потом… потом – его труп…

Эми еще раз сглотнула комок, глубоко вздохнула, решительным жестом потерла лицо, отгоняя подступившие слезы и, стараясь не смотреть туда, где в ее кошмарах лежало скалящееся костями тело мужа, двинулась вперед. Она не знала, куда идет – она просто хотела уйти подальше от этого ужасного места.

Вскоре впереди замаячила тусклым светом лампочка на потолке. Эми остановилась под ней и взглянула вверх. Точно такой же светильник висел в двух шагах от входа в библиотеку Доктора в той, старой, так хорошо знакомой ТАРДИС. Ее уколола неожиданная мысль. Доктор. Только сейчас она вспомнила о нем не в качестве возможного спасителя, а в качестве друга. Мастер так и не сказал ей, где он, да она и не спрашивала. Она была слишком напугана и дезориентирована всем происходящим. Но сейчас, отдышавшись и придя в себя, она впервые с тех пор, как оказалась в вонючем и непроглядном дыму корабля, смогла мыслить трезво. Где Доктор?

Она сделала пару шагов вперед и сразу увидела ее – перегородку, отделяющую ее от самого любимого Доктором места на корабле… после комнаты управления, конечно. Эми провела рукой в воздухе по сторонам от дверного проема, но створки, разумеется, не торопились открываться. Все датчики на корабле давно умерли. Просунув ладони в щель между створками, она потянула их в сторону. Двери поддались. С возобновленной надеждой Эми навалилась на заслонку, – и вскоре смогла открыть ее ровно настолько, чтобы протиснуться внутрь.

Библиотека Доктора представляла собой большую квадратную комнату, во многом схожую с просторными кабинетами викторианской эпохи. Полам и панелям из темного дерева на космическом корабле Эми перестала удивляться уже давно, но вот камин был ей в новинку. В сложенном из темного мрамора очаге, вдобавок ко всему, горел огонь. Вообще, все в кабинете казалось нетронутым ни временем, ни чем или кем-нибудь другим, словно хозяин только что поднялся и вышел отсюда на минуту.

Перед камином, повернутое чуть боком к огню, стояло большое викторианское кресло, обитое темно-синим бархатом, а перед ним – широкий стол вишневого дерева с резным каркасом, покрытый таким же темно-синим сукном и весь заваленный бумагами, книгами и различными предметами, о назначении которых можно было лишь догадываться. Две противоположные стены слева и справа от входа, а также все пространство вокруг двери было уставлено огромными, до потолка, шкафами темного дерева. На полках от книг не было свободного места: многотомные издания и тонкие тетрадки, научные талмуды и дешевые бульварные романчики, фотоальбомы, записные книжки и просто листы, вырванные когда-то откуда-то. Там же лежали самые различные предметы. Некоторые из них были ей знакомы. Эми увидела маленькую светящуюся коробочку – телепатическое письмо повелителя времени по имени Корсар, керамическую маску Елизаветы X, маленький ручной компьютер-сканер Ривер. С улыбкой она нашла на самом видном, можно даже сказать, почетном месте ключи от квартиры Крейга. Были и довольно странные предметы. Необычного вида отвертка, не издававшая ни звука, но зато мгновенно прожегшая дыру в стене, стоило Эми нажать на кнопку. Коротко пискнув, она торопливо положила жуткого вида оружие на место. И откуда только у Доктора оружие, он же его не выносит. На самой верхней полке почему-то лежал вытянутый череп какого-то животного. Передернув плечами, чтобы избавиться от прошибшего ее озноба, Эми оторвала взгляд от мерзкой распахнутой зубастой челюсти и, обойдя стол, опустилась в кресло.

Мягкое сидение было теплым, от него веяло знакомыми запахами: корицей, мокрой пылью, свежим, только что пролившимся дождем. Похоже, Доктор проводил за этим столом немало времени. Возможно, сидел здесь, пока они спали, и читал дорогие его сердцам книги, перебирал фотографии или памятные безделушки, вспоминая ушедших друзей…

Согревшись у жаркого огня, Эми прикрыла глаза и стала проваливаться в сон.

По комнате вдруг пронесся ледяной сквозняк, вмиг загасивший огонь, и Эми осталась в полной темноте. Эта черная тьма окружала, давила, обволакивала, не давая доступа кислороду, пока глаза не привыкли к ней. Поднявшись и на ощупь пройдя несколько шагов, в сумрачном свете она разглядела перед собой серебристую поверхность переборки. Коснувшись ее, она почувствовала прожигающий насквозь холод, и быстро отдернула руку. Впереди послышался неясный шум, тихий, как цокот мышиных лапок по металлическому полу. Но почему-то этот звук заставил ее подскочить. Неровными шагами, на дрожащих ногах, она двинулась вперед, оглядываясь и прижимая руки к груди. Ее пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки так крепко, что ногти вонзились в мягкую кожу ладоней, а костяшки побелели так, что это стало заметно даже в темноте. Сердце трепыхалось в груди, как птица в клетке, почувствовавшая приближение чего-то очень страшного. Из-за поворота выплыла другая стена. Казалось, она светилась собственным внутренним сиянием, и в этом призрачном свете отчетливо выступали огромные рваные буквы, словно сошедшие с экрана фильма ужасов: «УБИТЬ ЭМИ», «УМРИ, ЭМИ», «ЭМИ», «УМРИ»…

Она отшатнулась назад, стараясь не смотреть вниз, на пол, туда, где, неестественно изогнувшись, лежал человеческий скелет в изорванной, истлевшей одежде. Но за спиной вдруг возникла стена, а взгляд сам собой опустился, не в силах оторваться от жутко скалящегося черепа с ровным рядом зубов. Пустые глазницы скелета смотрели в пространство слепо и ненавидяще. 

И тут он пошевелился. Голая белесая голова повернулась, медленно переводя безжизненный взгляд черных провалов на Эми. С тихим стуком тонкая костлявая рука поднялась и потянулась к ней. Эми сползла на пол, закрывая голову руками, словно это могло защитить ее от кошмарного видения. Челюсть скелета опустилась и снова поднялась, словно он пытался заговорить, забыв о давно истлевших голосовых связках. Эми зажмурилась, сжимаясь в клубок в углу. И тут тишину прорезал жуткий, леденящий кровь полувой-полухрип:

– Э-э-эми-и-и…

Это было последней каплей. Эми закричала от страха – громко и пронзительно, да так, что зазвенело разбившееся стекло.

Она подскочила в кресле, отчаянно вырываясь из цепких когтей сна. Тяжело и рвано дыша, огляделась, ища глазами осклабившийся скелет в истлевших неузнаваемых обносках, зовущий ее голосом мужа. Но вокруг был лишь успокаивающий оранжевый свет камина, красные деревянные панели и умиротворяющее тепло. 

Где-то за спиной послышался легкий шорох и тихое хмыканье. Эми резко обернулась. Из щели в стене на нее смотрело неизвестно откуда взявшееся там лицо женщины с повязкой на глазу. Эми застыла. Эти видения преследовали ее с самой Америки и тревожили ничуть не меньше, чем произошедшее на озере. Прошло несколько секунд. Эми таращилась на женщину. Женщина таращилась на Эми. Наконец, не выдержав жара от камина, Эми моргнула. Когда она открыла глаза, ни щели, ни женщины в стене уже не было. Эми моргнула снова и, помотав головой, потерла лицо. Нет, должно быть, это просто усталость, тревога, вызванная кошмаром, и остатки сонливости. Она на мгновение прикрыла веки, снова ускользая в мягкую и теплую мглу. Прижав ладони к разгоряченным щекам, она ощутила, как мгновенно стала влажной кожа. Лучик света ударил ей в глаза сквозь неплотно прижатые пальцы, и тут же исчез. Стерев непрошеные слезы, Эми покосилась направо от себя. На полу, сверкая в огненных бликах, лежали прозрачные стеклянные осколки, высыпавшиеся из резной деревянной рамки. Свет камина, спотыкаясь о них, разбивался на сотни крошечных лучей, отбрасывая рыжих зайчиков на стены, стол, потолок, на бледные оголенные колени Эми. А среди них, видимо, вылетев из рамы, у самой каминной решетки, подрагивая от жара, лежал листок плотной бумаги, исписанный четким каллиграфическим почерком. Эми наклонилась и подняла его. Это было письмо, написанное женщиной – это она точно могла сказать по ровности и наклону букв, по плавности линий и тонким, аккуратным завитушкам. Листок был изрядно помят с одной стороны, словно его подолгу держали в одной руке и сжимали тремя пальцами, не соразмеряя силы.

« _Mon chèr Docteur_ »*, – только и смогла прочитать она в начале. Дальше, увы, разобрать что-либо не представлялось возможным. Письмо было написано на французском, который Эми знала лишь по скудным, редким и таким далеким урокам в школе да таким же редким урокам Доктора – обычно нужды в них не было, равно как и не было языкового барьера, в какой бы эпохе они не оказались. Лишь в конце, напрягшись и с трудом вспомнив значение слов, она прочитала: « _Bon voyage, mon ange solitaire_ »**.

Значит, ТАРДИС действительно мертва. И не только она. Доктор говорил, переводчик ТАРДИС работает всегда – пока жива ее душа… и пока жив он. А Доктор, пока еще может дышать, никогда не оставит свою старушку умирать в одиночестве – точно не после того, как _увидел_ ее и _говорил_ с ней. А это значит… это значит, что он… Эми встряхнула головой. Не время паниковать и впадать в истерику. Если Доктора в этом богом забытом времени больше нет, то его нет уже давно. И, возможно, он ушел мирно. И все же она не могла отделаться от воспоминания о бездыханном теле друга, распростертом на песке, о его небьющихся сердцах и спокойно закрытых глазах, о маленькой лодке, пылающей, словно костер, посреди водной глади, о его последнем горьком «Прости»…

Она нервно вскочила, швырнув несчастное письмо на стол. Обняв себя за плечи, она стала взволнованно ходить взад-вперед перед камином, глядя в пространство. Как тяжело хранить такой ужасный секрет и не иметь возможности даже намекнуть… как-то предотвратить. Это сводило ее с ума. Время можно переписать… но не для Доктора? И где тут справедливость? Она не могла допустить этого. Она не могла допустить, чтобы Доктор умер. Как она после этого сможет называть себя его другом?

« _Моя жизнь в твоих руках, Амелия Понд_ », – сказал ей Доктор в тот день. И пускай он говорил совсем о другом, она упорно воспринимала это по-своему. И она не могла подвести его.

Но прежде, чем спасать Доктора, нужно сначала самой выбраться отсюда, – осекла себя Эми и резко остановилась.

Только сейчас до ее слуха донеслось легкое гудение. Краем глаза – она часто стала замечать что-то краем глаза с тех пор, как встретилась с Доктором, – она заметила слабый, едва заметный огонек где-то справа от камина.

Там, в стене, была неприметная дверь. Обычная темная деревянная дверь, какая может быть в любом кабинете в викторианской Англии. Она была приоткрыта, и сквозь щель на Эми смотрел крошечный зеленый глазок. Эми моргнула. Огонек не исчез. Она подошла и распахнула дверь. За ней был небольшой чулан с полками до потолка, сплошь уставленными маленькими кристалликами в сероватой, с наплывами ржавчины, металлической оправе. Все они были очень холодными, почти ледяными, и походили на крошечные сердца. Один из них, спрятанный в дальнем ряду, слабо, едва заметно светился умирающим изумрудным светом. Эми протянула руку и коснулась его, почувствовав необыкновенное тепло, струящееся из пальцев по всему телу.

Что там Мастер говорил про энергетические ячейки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мой дорогой Доктор (франц.)
> 
> ** Счастливого пути, мой одинокий ангел (франц.)


	5. Часть 4

**Сцена 1**  
– Как… как… как?! – повторял другой Доктор, повышая голос с каждым словом и оглядывая Доктора с головы до ног, снизу вверх и сверху вниз, снова и снова, со все возрастающим недоумением в глазах.

Он выхватил из внутреннего кармана отвертку и провел ею перед Доктором, скользнув по его груди голубым огоньком. Приоткрыв рот, вытаращился на устройство, словно подозревая его в какой-то серьезной и необратимой поломке.

Доктор развел руками.

– Ну знаешь, не жалуйся, бывало и хуже. И да, предупрежу все дальнейшие вопросы: бабочки – это круто, и ты их тоже носил, твидовый пиджак – тоже не так страшно, я думаю, мы оба помним сельдерей…

Донна и Рори, в изумлении взиравшие на них, синхронно прыснули от смеха.

Другой Доктор махнул рукой.

– Я не об этом. Как ты вообще можешь быть здесь? От такого парадокса ТАРДИС… да что там ТАРДИС – всю Вселенную разорвет на части!

– А, это, – Доктор пожал плечами и облокотился на консоль, едва не задев несколько кнопок. – Это все она. Долгая история… А, хотя нет, ты же это уже видел. Мастер. ТАРДИС. Парадокс-машина. Помнишь?

– Разумеется.

– Она ее сохранила. Комнату с парадокс-машиной Мастера. Она поддерживает Вселенную и не дает ей взорваться, пока мы находимся в одной комнате. Правда, это истощает энергию, причем довольно быстро, а подпитываться в открытом космосе ей неоткуда, так что нам надо закруглиться и вернуться в свою ТАРДИС в течение пяти часов.

– Погоди… – другой Доктор бросил взгляд на трубу двигателя, запустив пальцы в и без того взъерошенные волосы. – А это возможно? Джек уничтожил машину парадоксов. Как она могла «сохранить» комнату, которой уже нет?

– Не знаю. Я стараюсь верить ей на слово, потому что все равно не понимаю, как она это делает. 

– Или как она умудряется пилотировать ТАРДИС без внешней оболочки, – не выдержал Рори. – Или как она умудрилась влезть в человеческое…

Прежде чем Доктор успел ответить, другой Доктор резко развернулся и раздраженно пригрозил Рори пальцем.

– Ну нет. Не надо мне будущего. Тем более моего.

Рори извиняющимся жестом развел руки. Только тогда до другого Доктора дошло.

– Постой, – пробормотал он, снова поворачиваясь к своей будущей версии. – Как так получается, что ты не знаешь, что я скажу? Мы уже это проходили, и не раз – ты должен помнить все, что я скажу.

– Это моя любимая часть, – самодовольно заявил Доктор, лукаво усмехаясь. – Мы с ТАРДИС настроили парадокс-машину так, чтобы сохранить первоначальную версию этой Вселенной. То есть, после того, как мы уйдем, вы все забудете. Парадокса не будет. Мы словно никогда не встречались. Все счастливы.

– То есть, она сотрет нам память? – вмешалась Донна, подняв бровь, и устремила взгляд на «своего» Доктора. – Твоя машина может стереть мне память, а ты об этом даже не упомянул?

Знакомое чувство déjà vu заставило двух Докторов переглянуться. Из уголков памяти до них обоих донеслось: « _Конечно, ты об этом не подумал, ты был слишком занят, сочиняя дешевые шутки про Старый Юг!_ ». Они оба поморщились. Воспоминания о Розе давались нелегко.

Но старшего Доктора вдобавок слова Донны резали, как ножом. Улыбка мгновенно сползла с его губ.

– И не только она, – пробормотал он, не замечая, что делает это слишком громко.

– Что? – Донна резко повернулась к нему.

Доктор встретил ее взгляд – дерзкий, решительный, требующий ответа. Но он не мог объяснить. Даже зная, что она ничего не запомнит. Больших усилий ему стоило снова натянуть на лицо задорную улыбку.

– Спойлеры, – сказал он.

– Спойлеры? – другой Доктор уже взял себя в руки. Первоначальное изумление прошло, теперь он становился все мрачнее. – Я знаю, кто так говорил.

– Да… да, – Доктор встретил его… свой… взгляд. Объяснить все это было чертовски сложно. Он совсем не так представлял встречу с самим собой, и уж тем более не ожидал, что первый разговор будет настолько неуютным и непонятным. Словно они оба были неспособны собраться с мыслями. Где-то в глубине души он был рад, что не запомнит этого разговора.

– Учти, на все вопросы я не отвечу, – повторил он, казалось бы, уже заученную фразу. Вот только он никогда не думал, что придется говорить ее самому себе.

Даже не помня того, что произошло с ними в этот день, он знал, какой вопрос задаст его прошлое воплощение. Он задавал его себе уже сотню раз. И задаст еще столько же.

– Кто она?

Повисла короткая тишина. Доктор чувствовал на себе взгляды всех троих.

– Если бы я знал, – абсолютно искренне ответил он, разведя руками.

К его удивлению, другой Доктор облегченно вздохнул.

– Полагаю, я и не хотел этого знать, – пояснил он.

– Тебе и не нужно. Ты с ней больше не встретишься.

В снова повисшей тишине Рори внезапно хлопнул ладонью о ладонь. Два Доктора и Донна вздрогнули, возвращаясь из своих мыслей, и уставились на парня.

– Так! Раз у вас больше нет вопросов, позвольте мне задать один. Доктор, – оба Доктора воззрились на него с вопросительно вздернутой бровью. – Нет, так легче не становится… _Мой_ Доктор. У меня один-единственный вопрос: где, черт возьми, моя жена?

 

 **Сцена 2**  
Она нашла его в техническом отсеке, который во многом походил прежнюю, хорошо знакомую ей ТАРДИС – только темнее и немного теснее. Мастер сидел на корточках спиной к ней, ладонями сжимая голову. Уже издалека Эми заметила, как вздрагивают его плечи. Раздавались редкие сухие всхлипывания.

– Эй?.. – она осторожно сделала несколько шагов и остановилась в паре метров от него, сгибаясь в пояснице, чтобы не задеть головой провода. Такая поза была очень неудобна, но опускаться на пол не хотелось – уж очень подозрительно сейчас вел себя этот тип. – Эй... ты в порядке?

– Вылечил, – бормотал он не очень отчетливо, – Вылечил на мою голову... Доктор хренов... Это... сведет меня с ума... – нервный полубезумный смешок вызвал мурашки у нее на шее. – А говорил, я был безумен тогда... дурак...

У Эми шумело в ушах от его беспокойного бормотания. Не в силах это больше выносить, она протянула руку – прикоснуться, успокоить...

Он повернулся так резко, что от неожиданности она отшатнулась и осела на пол. И не смогла сдержать вскрика от испуга и боли – кажется, шлепнулась она прямо на торчащий провод.

Смотреть на Мастера было немного жутко. Люди не меняются так за какие-нибудь полчаса – лицо как-то странно осунулось, под глазами залегли тени, на скулах играли лихорадочные красные пятнышки. Ей приходилось встречать сумасшедших – обезумевшего от двухтысячелетнего ожидания Рори – пусть тот и был лишь видением, – или того старика-смотрителя из детского дома, человека, мозг которого почти стерся от бесконечного воздействия Тишины, как старая заезженная кассетная пленка. Но Мастер бил все рекорды. Таких пустых, безумных, отчаявшихся и жалостных глаз ей не доводилось видеть до сих пор.

– Как можно жить с этим?! – вопрошал он тем временем, и голос его то едва превышал свистящий шепот, то поднимался почти до фальцета. – Как вы живете в такой тишине? Где они?.. Куда он забрал их?..

– О чем ты гов... – начала было Эми, но тут же пожалела об этом, потому что Мастер вдруг с силой сжал кисти ее рук.

– Об этом! Слушай!.. Слушай!

Пытаясь отвлечься от его взмокших, холодных, дрожащих ладоней, обвивших ее запястья и вцепившихся в них, словно утопающий в жалкую деревянную щепку, она прикрыла глаза. Но, что бы ни хотел от нее Мастер, она не могла этого услышать. Ее слуха касалось лишь мирное поскрипывание корпуса ТАРДИС, хриплое и частое дыхание полубезумного пришельца да биение собственного сердца.

– Ничего не слышу.

На его лице, против ожидания, отразилось превосходство.

– Да! Он забрал ее! Забрал барабанную дробь из моей головы! Я жил с ней! Она вела меня, всю жизнь вела к одной лишь цели, к одному-единственному дню, – его пальцы соскользнули с ее руки, опустились к полу и неуверенно выбили ритм: тук-тук-тук-тук... и сразу же оборвали его, словно обожглись. – А теперь его нет! Эта тишина... – неосознанным движением он приложил ее ладони к своим горящим щекам и затих.

Они просидели так несколько минут, которые показались Эми бесконечными, – истерзанный и почти обезумевший повелитель времени и землянка, от страха не смеющая даже пошевелиться.

Наконец, Эми в голову пришла безумная мысль. Надеясь привести его в себя, она провела большими пальцами по обросшим короткой щетиной щекам. Мастер вздрогнул и ослабил хватку, позволив одной ее ладони выскользнуть из его руки. Она сжала пальцы и костяшками пальцев робко повторила его движение: тук-тук-тук-тук.

Глаза Мастера распахнулись, суженные зрачки метнулись вниз. Рука Эми застыла, словно ее окатили ледяной водой, но она заставила себя повторить стук. И еще раз. И еще, с каждым разом набирая уверенность. Мастер отпустил ее, отклонился назад и, подняв голову, прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ставший родным ритм. Этот барабанный бой когда-то врастал в само его естество, будил в нем самые страшные мысли, жуткие идеи, безумные образы, заставляя бежать, бежать, бежать, сжигая легкие, не оглядываясь, не задумываясь, пока не упадешь без сил. Этот ритм был долгожданным… но другим. Это был не всепоглощающий грохот, пронизывавший его с головы до ног. Это был мягкий ненавязчивый шепот, дергавший струны сердец, но не рвавший их на лоскуты.

– Мастер? – голос Эми донесся до него, мгновенно разогнав туман воспоминаний. Он открыл глаза. Она давно перестала стучать кулаком об пол, и теперь лишь с тревогой всматривалась в его лицо. 

Не в силах заставить себя выдавить хоть одно слово и почти не надеясь, что голос его послушается, он молча вопросительно вздернул брови. 

– Кажется, я нашла то, что ты искал, – вкрадчиво произнесла Эми, надеясь, что он понимает, что она говорит. – Энергетические ячейки.

– Где? – спросил он и тут же убедился в своих подозрениях, когда услышал свой хриплый голос.

– В библиотеке.

Мастер бросил странный взгляд на ее руку, все еще сжатую в кулак, а затем вдруг вскочил и, едва не столкнувшись с Эми, ринулся в коридор. Эми сокрушенно покачала головой и, тяжело поднявшись на затекшие ноги, направилась вслед за ним.

В библиотеке Мастер внезапно растерял свой пыл. Его, как и Эми, поразил внезапный порядок, царивший здесь на фоне почти разоренной ТАРДИС. Хотя пылающий камин стал последним элементом интерьера, привлекшим его внимание. Его взгляд метался от одной полки к другой, натыкаясь на знакомые предметы, часть которых он считал давно утраченными. А часть – довольно личными…

Наблюдая за ним, Эми внезапно поймала краем глаза серебристую вспышку. Сделав пару шагов к камину, она пригляделась. Она не заметила их раньше. На каминной полке лежали крупные карманные часы на длинной цепочке с выгравированными на крышке плавными круговыми линиями. Доктор показывал ей нечто подобное – это был древний забытый язык повелителей времени. Часы притягивали взгляд, гипнотизировали, манили протянуть руку, прикоснуться, поднять…

– Не трогай! – резкий оклик вырвал Эми из гипнотического забытья. Она подскочила и неловко, словно обожглась, бросила часы на место.

– Что? П-почему? – спросила он, еще не до конца очнувшись.

– В этих часах хранится сущность повелителя времени, – неохотно объяснил он, отвернувшись и внимательным, в чем-то даже странным взглядом изучая ту самую странную не-звуковую отвертку. – Это самая личная вещь, которая только может у нас быть. Не смей к ним прикасаться.

– Почему? – снова спросила Эми, включив свой вызывающий тон, нередко по непонятной ей причине ставивший Доктора в тупик и утихомиривавший его гнев. – Потому что я человек?

– Какая ты проницательная, – саркастически откликнулся Мастер, не поворачиваясь.

Эми скрестила руки на груди и возмущенно уставилась на этого невозможного собеседника. Она понимала, что смешно смотрится, стоя посреди викторианского кабинета в короткой ночнушке и босиком, и даже злобный взгляд этого не исправит. Но она просто ничего не могла с собой поделать.

– Ты ксенофоб, знаешь ли, – сказала она в спину повелителю времени и, не выдержав его молчаливого пренебрежения, добавила: – Просто не верится, что вы с Доктором из одной расы.

– Да? – Мастер наконец отвернулся от своей старой лазерной отвертки, к которой так и не решился прикоснуться, и ехидно ухмыльнулся. – А Доктор, у нас, значит, весь из себя дружелюбный и любвеобильный.

– Да, – с вызовом отрезала Эми.

– Ну, значит, ты не видела своего дружелюбного друга рядом с далеком.

Готовый ответ застрял у Эми в горле. Доктор, в ужасе, ярости и каком-то кровавом бешенстве размахивающий гигантским гаечным ключом, был не самым приятным ее воспоминанием…

Мастер, с удовольствием отметив, что добился своего, направился прямиком к чулану. Распахнув дверь так резко, что та ударилась о стену, он протянул руку и порывисто, но на удивление аккуратно поднял с полки единственный светящийся кристалл. Коснувшись его ладони, ячейка вспыхнула чуть ярче и замигала. Это выглядело по меньшей мере странно и напоминало собаку, машущую хвостом при виде хозяина.

Мастер нежно погладил пальцами гладкую поверхность кристалла, зачарованно глядя в самую его глубину, где сияние было ярче и стабильнее. В сумрачном свете энергетической ячейки его лицо казалось еще более осунувшимся и мрачным, зеленоватые отблески играли в распахнутых полубезумных глазах. Эми почувствовала дрожь. Она часто видела, как Доктор увлеченно оглядывает ТАРДИС, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, словно прислушивается к ее беззвучному голосу, склоняет набок голову, криво улыбается, бормочет что-то, едва шевеля губами. Но ни разу в жизни он не казался ей таким умалишенным, каким казался Мастер в эту минуту.

Повелитель времени вдруг усмехнулся.

– Почти опоздали, – тихо, словно обращаясь к себе самому, проговорил он. Казалось, он окончательно перестал замечать Эми, стоящую за его плечом. – Удивительно, что она вообще дождалась. Но теперь есть шанс… да… если только… если получится…

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Эми вдруг почувствовала, как на шее, словно наэлектризованные, поднимаются волосы. Воздух стал тяжелым, спертым, тягучим, как кисель. У нее закружилась голова, и она зажмурилась, стараясь побороть эту тошнотворную круговерть, выбивающую пол из-под ног. Но почти в то же мгновение все резко оборвалось. Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, она взглянула на Мастера.

Он побледнел, лицо его осунулось еще сильнее, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Он выглядел каким-то болезненно истощенным, но глаза его сверкали возбужденно и радостно, делая его похожим на фанатика, дорвавшегося до предмета своих мечтаний.

Мастер медленно вернулся в шкаф и поставил ячейку на место. Стоило ему отнять от нее ладони, как камень вспыхнул ослепительным изумрудным светом. Словно заражаясь этим сиянием, широкой волной, один за другим соседние кристаллы загорались, пока весь шкаф не начал светиться, заглушая даже оранжевые отсветы огня в камине.

Мастер покачнулся и накренился в сторону, Эми, не задумываясь, тут же бросилась к нему и подставила ладони под его локоть. В тот момент она об этом не думала, но позже, гораздо позже, ее удивило, что повелитель времени не попытался ни отшатнуться, ни оттолкнуть ее от себя.

– Сложно, – тихо пробормотал он. – Она мертва так долго. Вместо десяти лет мне пришлось отдать ей сто. Я не доживу целых сто лет своей жизни. Впрочем, это лучше, чем сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, в Пустоте, да?

Он улыбнулся, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от почти ослепительного зеленого света последнего сердца ТАРДИС. И впервые за все время их недолгого знакомства его улыбка была светлой и искренней.


	6. Часть 5

**Сцена 1**  
Вертя в руках отвертку, Доктор мрачно смотрел на Донну и другого Доктора – двух самых недоступных ему существ во Вселенной. Несколько лет, прошедших с тех пор, как он расстался с Донной, он мечтал снова поговорить с ней. С его Донной, той, которая так много знала. Той блестящей Донной, за секунду до того, как он навсегда стер ее память – стер ее из бытия. Он так много хотел ей сказать – но главным образом, как он сожалел об этом и… и как одиноко ему было без нее. Как ему не хватало ее едких замечаний, ее криков, ее возмущения… ее человечности.

Доктор мотнул головой – он снова задумался и перестал следить за выражением своего лица.

– Это очень больно, правда?

Он обернулся. За спиной у него стоял неизвестно откуда там взявшийся Рори. 

– За эти твои девятьсот лет… Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы перестать мучить себя и перестать связывать свою судьбу с людьми?

Доктор молча смотрел на него снизу вверх. Он думал о том, какими невероятными путями жизнь продолжает сталкивать его с невозможными людьми. Роза, Джек, Донна, Ривер, Эми… теперь и Рори. Парень двадцати с лишним лет, проживший почти две тысячи… и запомнивший это. Рядом с ним Доктор чувствовал себя подростком.

Рори вздохнул и присел на корточки рядом с Доктором.

– Одиночество тяжелее любых потерь, – произнес он в ответ на собственный вопрос. Доктор в очередной раз поразился, как этот юноша с житейским опытом зрелого повелителя времени умудряется читать его мысли. Но продолжал молчать. – Я знаю, правда.

Доктор снова повернулся к устройству, делая вид, что напряженно работает, хотя на самом деле его мысли были далеко от разобранного блока памяти. Две тысячи лет… даже ему не приходилось ждать так долго. Он всегда жил сегодняшним днем, заботясь лишь о том, что происходило в данную минуту. И частенько платил за это. Рори был полной его противоположностью. Он жил эти две тысячи лет одной лишь мыслью об Эми, одним лишь воспоминанием о том, кто находится в этом ящике, и благодаря чему – или, вернее, кому – она там оказалась. Почти тысячу лет Доктор бежал от чувства вины, не оглядываясь. Почти две тысячи лет Рори жил и выживал благодаря своему чувству вины.

По сравнению с ним, Доктор был почти что преступником.

– Я не рассказывал об этом Эми. Мне кажется… не знаю, мне кажется, она не поймет… я помню все, что происходило в течение тех двух тысяч лет. Я прячу эти воспоминания в самом дальнем углу разума, но я помню. Помню падение Рима, Первую мировую, Вторую Мировую. Я помню Лондонский блиц. Лондон, черный и мрачный, словно вымерший. Лондон в огне. Людей, жмущихся друг к другу в бункерах. Больных и раненых, за которыми некому было ухаживать. Врачей, которым требовалась медицинская помощь не меньше, а порой и больше, чем их пациентам. Это меняет мировоззрение. Знаешь, в сороковых лондонские беспризорники в разгар бомбежки выходили на улицы и прокрадывались в брошенные дома, чтобы раздобыть еды.

– Да, я был там, – наконец подал голос Доктор. – В самом центре. Несколько раз.

– Тогда ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню, – кивнул Рори, обрадованный, что ему удалось вызвать повелителя времени на разговор. Но разбуженная память снова брала свое. – После той бомбежки… когда бомба упала на ангар, где были мы с Эми… они забрали Пандорику в Исторический Музей. Удивительно, они написали обо мне столько легенд… но из-за этого мне не было пути туда, уж точно не Последнему Центуриону. И я стал собой. Снова стал Рори. Это было так странно, учитывая, что я почти две тысячи лет изображал легендарного стражника в доспехах… Я нанялся в музей. И… знаешь, все эти годы я был один. Те, кого я знал, еще не родились, новых знакомств я не завел. В общем… там, в музее, я встретил одну девочку. Кейти, ее звали Кейти. Она была… милой. У нее была замечательная, добрая улыбка и звонкий смех. Она смеялась над всем, чем только можно. Казалось, у нее был бесконечный запас веселья.

Доктор поймал себя на том, что уже несколько минут сидит с отверткой, зажатой в поднятой руке, которую он так и забыл опустить. Безостановочное жужжание устройства уже не достигало его слуха. Каждое слово в этой истории было ему до боли знакомо. Их было так много, этих красивых и тоскливых историй с грустной улыбкой и со слезами в уголках глаз. Ему даже не надо было ждать окончания рассказа, чтобы узнать, чем все закончилось.

– Однажды я все-таки понял, что не могу находиться рядом с ней долго, – продолжал Рори, глядя невидящим взглядом куда-то в сторону. – Я ведь был бессмертным… вроде того. Она взрослела, а я оставался таким же. И мне пришлось уйти. Я даже не нашел в себе сил попрощаться – я не знал, как объяснить ей это. Не знаю, что было с ней дальше – кажется, она уехала в Америку. А потом я увидел ее снова, много лет спустя, пожилую женщину, окруженную внуками. Она была счастлива. А мне было больно. Знаешь, Доктор, можно сколько угодно говорить, что ты рад за них, если они налаживают свою жизнь без тебя, но все равно… все равно больно смотреть на то, как они счастливы с другими.

Доктор кивнул, вспоминая Шона, мужа Донны, и своего двойника, оставшегося с Розой в параллельном мире, и чету Смит-Джонс, бегавших за пришельцами где-то там, по эту сторону рифта.

– Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

– У вас с Донной было то же самое?

Доктор молча покачал головой. Он не мог говорить – в горле застрял комок. Как объяснить, что он сделал? Как объяснить, что это было необходимо для спасения Донны, если он сам не до конца в это верил?

Он бросил короткий взгляд на Донну. Она сняла ободок и распустила растрепавшуюся прическу. Рыжие локоны тяжелыми прядями падали ей на плечи. Она улыбалась, глядя в глаза другому Доктору, увлеченно говорившему что-то, что она вряд ли понимала. Но она все равно улыбалась.

Она всегда улыбалась. Даже когда было больно и страшно. Даже если больше всего на свете ей хотелось бросить все это, вернуться к матери и дедушке, к горячему кофе по утрам, к тихим, спокойным вечерам, когда никто не пытался ее убить. Даже если сил не оставалось просто приподнять уголки губ – она продолжала улыбаться глазами. Каждый раз, как замечала, что он на нее смотрит. Каким-то непостижимым образом она всегда знала, что ему нужно: поддержка, тепло, успокаивающие объятия или грубый, но действенный окрик, который заставит его прийти в себя и трезво взглянуть на то, что происходит вокруг. 

Из размышлений его вырвал голос его прошлой инкарнации.

– У меня все готово, – сказал другой Доктор, отступая на шаг от консоли, чтобы ему был виден моток проводов, соединенных с самыми разными деталями и схемами ТАРДИС. Такой развороченной свою консоль он не видел уже давно.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Ты неделю будешь приводить ее в порядок, – сокрушенно проговорил он. Затем вздохнув, обернулся. Рори рядом с ним уже не было. Мотнув головой, Доктор в последний раз прожужжал отверткой над полузабытой деталью и поднялся со ступенек.

– Так, давай посмотрим.

Он подошел к консоли, и они вдвоем склонились над пучком змеящихся проводов, полностью загородив собой обзор для Донны и Рори, которые, вытянув шеи, тщетно попытались подсмотреть, что же два повелителя времени пытались там сделать. Через некоторое время Донна все же оставила попытки и усмехнулась, встретившись взглядом с товарищем по несчастью.

– Когда в одной ТАРДИС встречаются два Доктора, кажется, что вокруг нет больше ни души, – проговорила она, вызвав на губах Рори улыбку. 

– Я все слышал, – не разгибаясь, хором отозвались оба Доктора. Через мгновение послышался громкий треск электричества, брызнули искры, и оба повелителя времени поспешно отскочили от консоли. Старший Доктор, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, засунул обожженный палец в рот.

– Кажется, все, – снимая очки в темной оправе, проинформировал спутников другой.

– И… что это такое? – нерешительно спросил Рори, подходя поближе. Донна, скрестив руки на груди, осторожно выглянула из-за его плеча. 

Доктор наконец перестал жалеть покалеченный палец и хлопнул друга по плечу.

– Это, мой дорогой Центурион, запасной временной стабилизатор ТАРДИС, подключенный к сканеру… ну, и вообще ко всему, к чему только можно было его подключить. С его помощью ТАРДИС сможет сузить радиус поисков Эми до пары лет и создать канал связи между нами и ней.

Консоль пискнула, заставив всех четверых мгновенно обратить на нее внимание, но тут же умолкла. В молчании прошло еще несколько минут. Потом десятков минут. Но консоль упорно играла в молчанку. Наконец, Рори не выдержал.

– И сколько это должно занять времени?

Доктора переглянулись, в глазах обоих плескалась неуверенность.

– Ну, это… – начал Доктор.

– … очень сложный вопрос, – продолжил за него другой.

 

 **Сцена 2**  
Спустя мгновение Мастер очнулся, уголки его губ снова опустились. Вернув на лицо маску презрительности и надменности, он решительно, хоть и не грубо, высвободил локоть из ее рук. Бросив на Эми странный взгляд, способный любого бросить в дрожь, он развернулся на пятках и направился прочь из кабинета. Проходя мимо полки с запыленной отверткой, он, не замедляя шага, скользнул по ней взглядом, но так и не решился протянуть руку. Это было прошлое. Неприятное прошлое, полное разочарований, страха, и ненависти, имевших гадкий привкус. Возвращаться к нему не хотелось, как бы ни был силен соблазн. Тем более сейчас, когда барабаны, созвучно с которыми он прожил всю свою сознательную жизнь, не могли подсказать ему, как поступить.

Ему предстояло еще решить, что делать со своей новообретенной жизнью. А пока надо было отправить эту девчонку восвояси, чтобы она не мешалась под ногами.

Последняя мысль почему-то пришла и ушла быстрее обычного. Мастер с удивлением подумал, что этот план еще надо было доработать, но никак не мог понять, что именно ему в нем не нравилось.

На выходе из кабинета он остановился и обернулся. Эми, не отставая, шла следом, молча и как-то странно глядя ему вслед. Впервые за эти часы, проведенные с ней в одном душном пространстве полумертвой ТАРДИС, он не заметил в ее глазах ни раздражения, ни страха. В них было что-то, что Мастер не до конца понимал. Кажется, люди (да и Доктор вместе с ними) называли это сочувствием. Пытаясь выбросить эти глупости из головы, он ускорил шаг, да так, что Эми пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы догнать его. В гробовом молчании они добрались до комнаты управления. Там Мастер, не теряя ни секунды, подошел к консоли и погладил ее пальцами, собираясь с духом.

Если сейчас машина времени не отреагирует, он спустил в унитаз сто лет своей жизни.

Его тревога передалась и девчонке. Она остановилась рядом, напряженно наблюдая за его руками, скользнувшими от клавиатуры сканера к рычагу дематериализации, а от него – к пространственным стабилизаторам. Кажется, она даже в волнении скрестила пальцы и закусила нижнюю губу. Мастер насмешливо фыркнул, думая о неискоренимом суеверии землян. Его ладонь перескочила со стабилизаторов на панель управления сканером. Шумно выдохнув, он наконец нажал кнопку, от нервов буквально вдавив ее до предела. Он слышал, как Эми задержала дыхание.

Экран лениво загорелся.

– Работает! – радостно воскликнула Эми и бросилась обнимать Мастера, словно и не было той пары часов, в течение которых она мечтала его убить. – Мастер, работает!

Мастер с недовольством, явственно читающимся на лице, отстранился, но, к ее, да и к своему, удивлению, не огрызнулся. В душе у него время от времени просыпался тот самый ободранный, избитый, искореженный зверь, питавшийся звуками барабанов, кровью и страданиями галактик. Но присутствие этой девчонки усыпляло монстра, заставляло того свернуться калачиком в самом темном углу разума. Может быть, думал Мастер, со временем эта тварь издохнет от голода. Он надеялся на это.

– Естественно, работает, – сказал он с самодовольством, бьющим через край. – Пора отправлять тебя назад. Давай-ка найдем тебе Доктора.

Он нажал несколько кнопок, что-то напечатал на устройстве, похожем на пишущую машинку с вывалившимися и запавшими клавишами, надавил рычаг. В глубине корабля что-то звякнуло, потом вздохнуло, а затем послышался отдаленный хлопок. Консольную комнату качнуло, повелитель времени и землянка вцепились в консоль. Над головами у них прогудел набатом Монастырский Колокол – и все смолкло. Они переглянулись.

– И что ты сделал? – шепотом спросила она, словно от громкого голоса корабль мог развалиться на части.

– Понял, что никогда больше ни слова не скажу о его манере пилотирования.

Мастер сорвался с места, перебежал на другую сторону консоли, дернул еще несколько рычагов, но ничего не произошло. Он отступил на шаг и, сложив руки на груди и пальцами одной руки дотронувшись до губ, уставился на сердечник двигателя.

– Вот, значит, как, – пробормотал он и выругался. – Ладно.

Он бросил на Эми недовольный взгляд.

– Так и быть. Сдвинь тот рычаг вправо, – он указал сначала на Эми, затем на один из рычагов прямо перед ней. – Потом сразу же вот тот внизу.

Эми недоуменно вскинула бровь.

– А почему ты не можешь?

– А можно сделать, что тебе говорят, без вопросов?! – вскипел Мастер и тут же задохнулся, встретившись с ней глазами. Он ворчливо вздохнул. – Потому что… потому что она меня не слушается, вот почему.

Эми послушно сдвинула указанные им рычаги. Зал залил теплый и успокаивающий зеленоватый свет. Монитор сканера приятно загудел и стал показывать какие-то немыслимые символы, цифры, схемы, уравнения, изображения. В этой какофонии Эми не могла разобрать ровным счетом ничего. Мастер мрачно следил за сменяющимися картинками из-за ее плеча.

– Что это такое? – спросила Эми, когда на мониторе мелькнули хорошо знакомые ей портреты: она сама, Рори, Доктор, Ривер…

– Перемотка. ТАРДИС восстанавливает память. У нее долгая история, так что дай ей несколько минут.

Эми обернулась и оперлась спиной о консоль, кокетливо наклонив голову.

– Так почему она тебя не слушается? – ехидно спросила она, в глубине души злорадствуя, что наконец и у Мастера появилась больная мозоль.

– У нас с ней длинная история знакомства, – буркнул Мастер, но, поняв, что от приставучего человека двумя словами не отделаться, добавил: – Я пытался переделать ее в машину парадоксов. Ей не понравилось.

– Интересно, с чего бы? – буркнула Эми. Мастер не отреагировал. Он с увлечением всматривался в экран, демонстрировавший теперь огромный паутиноподобный корабль, киборга, маленькие черные кубы, Статую Свободы с распахнутой зубастой пастью и двух юных людей на краю крыши высотного здания…

Он мрачно посмотрел в спину Эми, бродившей туда-сюда по комнате, и быстро отвел взгляд. Он совершенно не узнавал себя. Он впервые жалел человека. Люси не в счет – ему никогда не было ее по-настоящему жаль. Были короткие мгновения, когда он задумывался о том, что делает с ней и ее жизнью, но эти мысли легко тонули во всепоглощающем громе барабанов, нараставших все больше по мере приближения Того Момента. Но жалость? Сожаление? Это было странное чувство. Совершенно несвойственное, как ему казалось, повелителям времени… а на деле, как выяснилось, только ему самому. Мастер отвернулся от сканера, не желая смотреть, что было дальше. 

Через несколько минут, в течение которых они оба ходили по кругу, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга и думая каждый о своем, консоль издала несколько сигналов. Эми и Мастер синхронно повернулись к монитору, когда из динамиков вдруг полился низкий глубокий голос.

– … во времени, Центурион. Во времени! Это тебе не просто «погуглить». Нужно настроить временные центры ТАРДИС, получить доступ к базе данных, выявить возмущения в пространственно-временной ткани, отследить их до конечного источника. Так что да, это сложно!

– Полегче, Доктор, он же просто волнуется, – послышался мягкий голос женщины. Монитор мигнул и разродился помехами. Мастер подошел и, игнорируя какие-либо кнопки и рычаги, просто с размаху стукнул прибор. Эми встала рядом, вглядываясь в экран. Картинка выровнялась, появилась комната управления ТАРДИС… точнее, другая комната управления ТАРДИС, та, в которую их привела та женщина, Идрис…

За контрольной панелью, ковыряясь жужжащей отверткой в какой-то немыслимой детали, стоял Доктор. У него за спиной, скрестив руки на груди, с мрачным взглядом маячил Рори в пижаме и джемпере, а рядом с ним стояла привлекательная женщина в сером платье и с копной длинных рыжих волос. Она смотрела на Рори с материнской заботой.

– Я знаю, Донна, знаю, – вздохнув, виновато произнес Доктор. – Я тоже волнуюсь. Эми может быть где угодно, с кем угодно, в любом времени, в любом месте. Вторая мировая война, Восстание Рахноидов, Третья галактическая Кибервойна, убийство Кеннеди… 

– Это что, Доктор? Ужасный стиль, – приподняв бровь, критически отметил Мастер, но Эми его уже не слушала. Вне себя от радости она подскочила сканеру и, схватив чудом уцелевший микрофон, что есть духу крикнула:

– Привет, незнакомец!


	7. Часть 6

**Сцена 1**  
Четверо путешественников во времени дружно подскочили, заткнув уши от оглушающего свиста, разрезавшего повисшую тишину, как ножом. Другой Доктор вскинул взгляд на монитор.

– Простите, – донеслось из динамиков, когда стих звон в ушах.

– Что ты сделал?

– Что? Я? Ничего, совсем ничего, я еще даже не закончил…

– Доктор, это же Эми! – встрял Рори и в два шага оказался у монитора. – Это Эми!

– Конечно, это я, глупый, – снова послышался возмущенный голос его жены. Убедившись, что это не обман слуха, Доктор бросил свою работу и заглянул в монитор через плечо Рори. – А, вот и ты. Ну что, не удалось от меня избавиться?

– Красивая, – подойдя, тихо произнесла Донна, скрестив руки на груди. – У тебя все спутницы такие?

– Спасибо, – мило улыбнулась Эми. – Взаимно.

Девушки обменялись добродушными улыбками. Доктор всплеснул руками.

– Донна, Эми, ради Бога… Как… как…?! – начал было он.

– Да плевать, как, – снова влез Рори, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы схватить руками монитор и вытрясти из него свою жену. – Эми, где ты? Ты в порядке?

– Конечно в порядке. Все нормально, я в ТАРДИС.

– В какой ТАРДИС? – Доктор наконец пробился к монитору. – В каком времени? Эми, это важно.

Эми замялась.

– Эээм…. Честно говоря, я не знаю год. Но где-то совсем рядом с… эм… концом Вселенной?

Доктор опешил. Он ожидал любого варианта, но чтобы ТАРДИС смогла дожить до конца Вселенной? С другой стороны, это объясняло, почему его ТАРДИС никак не могла найти Эми: если девушка застряла посреди Пустоты в финальные часы разваливающейся на части Вселенной, пространственно-временные возмущения тут попросту не помогут. Хотя… ведь она могла отследить появление Эми в собственной памяти. Получается, души ТАРДИС там уже не было, она умерла, а значит, умер и…

– ТАРДИС выглядит потрепанной, – вполголоса заметил Рори, оглядывая помещение за спиной Эми.

– Да, она явно немного износилась за годы без… эм… – Эми осеклась, увидев тяжелый взгляд Доктора. – Прости.

Другой Доктор покачал головой, догадываясь, куда катится этот разговор. 

– Так, – громко сказал он, разбивая повисшую тишину. – Значит, время на исходе не только у нашего маленького парадокса. Нужно вытаскивать ее оттуда, пока та Вселенная не схлопнулась. У тебя есть идеи?

Эми с любопытством воззрилась на новоявленного персонажа, не замечая, как напрягся при его появлении Мастер. 

– Доктор? – попробовала она и ухмыльнулась, когда оба Доктора синхронно повернулись к монитору. – Так и знала. Хороший костюмчик.

Доктор смущенно отвернулся.

Рори воззрился на него.

– Конец Вселенной? – спросил он, и повелитель времени в который раз вздрогнул от его серьезного тона. – Что это такое? Это опасно?

– В стотриллионном году Вселенная обрушилась в саму себя и погрузилась в Пустоту, – неохотно пояснил Доктор, стараясь не смотреть на Рори. Он прекрасно понимал, какая реакция последует. – Вселенная просто перестала существовать.

– Да, был там, – тихо сказал другой Доктор себе под нос. – Не самая приятная экскурсия. Плохо закончилась.

Мастер, словно специально державшийся за пределами экрана, иронично усмехнулся.

– Доктор, там моя жена! – воскликнул Рори, не обращаясь конкретно к кому-то из них.

– Хорошо, – поправив бабочку, начал Доктор и принялся ходить взад-вперед, поигрывая отверткой в руках. – Все, что нам нужно, у нас есть. Вопрос только в том, насколько еще цела та ТАРДИС, и сможет ли она хотя бы подать импульс, на который мы смогли бы ориентироваться. Надо найти точный момент времени, в котором находится Эми, соединить его с текущим и перетянуть ее в нашу ТАРДИС.

– Хочешь искусственно повторить тот несчастный случай с ТАРДИС нашей пятой инкарнации? – настороженно спросил другой Доктор, вздернув бровь. – В прошлый раз мы чуть не создали черную дыру. Два Доктора в одной ТАРДИС – это уже опасно, а если прибавить к этому вторую ТАРДИС… Бельгия покажется цветочками*.

– Тогда у нас не было машины парадоксов. Никого из нас там нет, так что хуже, чем есть, уже не станет. К тому же, не обязательно полностью совмещать две версии ТАРДИС…

– Достаточно приблизиться и вытянуть Эми, – закончил за него другой Доктор, мгновенно просветлев.

– Мальчики, люди здесь тоже есть, и они немного запутались, – подала голос Донна. – Вы сможете это сделать или нет?

Доктор тепло улыбнулся ее словам, глядя в пространство перед собой. В голове его с невероятной скоростью поворачивались шестеренки. Другой Доктор снова нацепил очки, внимательно осматривая консоль. Хмыкнув, они переглянулись. Их руки синхронно взлетели над панелями управления.

– Искусственно столкнуть две ТАРДИС из разных временных отрезков… – начал другой Доктор.

– … вытянуть Эми и тут же разделиться… – продолжил старший.

– … Это потребует сложных расчетов…

– … которые, благодаря моей ТАРДИС, у нас уже есть, – закончил за него Доктор, вытащив из внутреннего кармана пиджака звуковую отвертку. Он провел устройством над консолью и, подбросив ее, снова убрал в карман.

Донна и Рори молча следили за ними взглядом. Оба Доктора кружили вокруг консоли, сверяясь с данными, поправляя настройки, периодически обходя и пропуская друг друга. Рори много раз видел, как Доктор пытается провернуть с ТАРДИС нечто сложное, и это походило на приступ бешенства у белки: он носился по комнате управления, цепляясь за консоль, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, и, казалось, сама ТАРДИС пыталась соответствовать его суете – шумела, тряслась и выворачивалась наизнанку. Два Доктора работали размеренно, как часы, не повторяя одного действия дважды. Казалось, у них был один разум на двоих.

Наконец, они синхронно остановились и снова переглянулись. ТАРДИС издала приятный мелодичный звук. На их губах растянулись совершенно одинаковые довольные ухмылки.

– Материализация по точным координатам через пять минут, – торжественно объявил младший.

– Отлично, Доктор, – заигрывающе проговорил старший.

– Спасибо, Доктор, – в тон ему ответил тот.

Донна закатила глаза и, не скрываясь, громко фыркнула.

– Да, еще кое-что…

Доктор, осененный внезапной мыслью, резко развернулся к монитору, мягко отодвинув Рори в сторону, и уперся ладонями в консоль, нависнув над экраном.

– Эми, – девушка на экране, всматривавшаяся во что-то справа от себя, резко повернулась, взметнув волосами, – нам понадобится твоя помощь. Если ТАРДИС работает, значит, по умолчанию должны работать ее защитные механизмы. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отключила их все, но только на короткое мгновение, иначе разрушение Вселенной может подействовать и на тебя.

– Не знаю, получится ли, – ответила она, глядя куда-то вниз. – Консоль почти разрушена. ТАРДИС была в ужасном состоянии, нам пришлось изрядно повозиться просто чтобы перезапустить ее.

– Кому это «нам»? – спросил Рори, бросив быстрый взгляд на застывшего в недоумении и тревоге Доктора.

– Мне и…

И тут звук прервался, картинка сместилась и исчезла за серым рядом помех.

– Эми? – взволнованно проговорил Рори.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! – Доктор вцепился в экран и потряс его. – Не сейчас! Эми? Эми!

 

 **Сцена 2**  
– Зачем ты это сделал?

Мастер молча отошел от консоли.

– Зачем ты это сделал?! – повторила Эми, повышая голос и взмахнув рукой в направлении погасшего монитора. – Как нам теперь выбраться? 

Мастер бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и недовольно засопел.

– Затем, что ты меня чуть не выдала, вот зачем, – отрезал он, заставив девушку захлопнуть рот. – Я не хочу, чтобы он знал, что я здесь.

Эми приподняла бровь.

– Почему? Разве ты не хочешь… то есть, разве вы не последние… я хочу сказать…

Мастер поднял руку. На губах его играла язвительная усмешка.

– Не трать свое неподражаемое красноречие, – насмешливо проговорил он, и Эми молча вспыхнула, на щеках ее выступили едва заметные красные пятна. – Во-первых, он считает меня мертвым, и я бы предпочел, чтобы на ближайшие пару-тройку сотен лет все так и оставалось. А лучше на тысячу. Во-вторых, у меня есть планы на его ТАРДИС, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы праведный и добропорядочный Доктор устроил мне скандал по этому поводу.

Эми пожала плечами. Она решительно не понимала логики Мастера, и единственное, что помогало сохранять трезвость ума в этой ситуации, – это то, что подобное ощущение было ей не в новинку.

– Что такого? – спросила она, скрестив руки на груди. – В этом времени его уже нет. Какая разница, кто будет ею управлять после?

Мастер фыркнул, едва удержавшись от смеха. Глупая, глупая землянка, знала бы она…

– Если хочешь спросить, что бы сказал Доктор, я тебе отвечу, – он поднял голос до невообразимого фальцета, по-видимому, предназначенного сымитировать голос Доктора. – Я не отдам тебе ТАРДИС, даже если ты будешь меня пытать!

Несмотря на то, что высокий, почти девичий, издевательский голос Мастера ни капли не походил на глубокие тона Доктора, Эми не могла отделаться от впечатления, что пафос, с которым он говорил, был более чем соответствующим.

– И ведь исполнил бы свою угрозу, засранец, – добавил Мастер мрачно.

Эми вскинула бровь.

– А ты? – он поднял на нее вопросительный взгляд. – Исполнил бы свою часть угрозы?

Мастер хищно осклабился.

– Милая моя, мы с ним это проходили не один раз.

Эми всплеснула руками.

– И ты называешь себя его другом?

– А когда это я так себя называл? – оскорблено возопил Мастер.

Повисла недолгая тишина, которую первым прервал Мастер неожиданно изменившимся голосом. 

– В любом случае, он не такой дурак, каким может показаться. Уверен, он уже сейчас делает последние настройки. Так что от нас требуется только отключить защиту ТАРДИС. Скажем… минуты через три.

Он снова вернулся к консоли и нажал несколько кнопок. Консоль издала электронный сигнал. Эми огляделась, но вокруг ничего не изменилось. Разве что свет едва заметно потускнел. Но, может быть, это было лишь ее воображение и чудовищная усталость, от которой глаза уже начинали слипаться.

– И что теперь? – спросила она, подавив зевок.

– Если я хорошо знаю Доктора, а я очень хорошо его знаю, он попытается привести в исполнение свой план прямо сейчас. Идея, конечно, безумная, но сработать может. Хотя не знаю, откуда он взял машину парадоксов. В ТАРДИС ее никогда не было, за исключением той, что построил я.

– Может, это она и есть? – успевшая перейти на другую сторону консоли Эми выглянула из-за разбитого сердечника. – Доктор говорил, она может сохранять комнаты, которых уже нет.

– Она… что? – Мастер взметнул брови и проводил взглядом исчезающие во тьме потолка трубы. Эми пожала плечами. Что она может объяснить, она даже о пилотировании ТАРДИС не знала почти ничего. 

Мастер мотнул головой и принялся печатать что-то на клавиатуре, уже не оборачиваясь и не обращая внимания на наблюдавшую за ним девушку. А между тем Эми поразила внезапная мысль. Ведь никто не знает повелителей времени лучше, чем повелители времени? К Доктору она обратиться не могла, а значит… значит, возможно, это был ее последний шанс. Шанс, посланный судьбой.

– Я могу задать тебе последний вопрос?

– Если он действительно последний.

Эми вздохнула. Думать об этом – одно. Произнести… совсем другое.

– Повелитель времени может умереть? – на одном дыхании выпалила она и закусила губу.

Мастер выпрямился. Его холодный настороженный взгляд скользнул от консоли к ней и, споткнувшись, метнулся прочь, обводя комнату по кругу. Его лицо снова мгновенно изменилось, сдвинув в сторону маску иронии и превосходства, открыв лишь краешек Мастера настоящего – задумчивого, тревожного… и далеко не молодого. В его глазах Эми вдруг заметила странную глубокую, бесконечную тоску. Она знала это выражение – оно всегда появлялось в глазах Доктора, когда тот думал, что остался один, и его никто не видит.

– Зачем тебе знать?

– Я хочу знать, можно ли это предотвратить, – признала Эми, внезапно почувствовав пробуждающуюся надежду. Наверное, даже если бы Мастер накричал на нее и велел бы ей не лезть не в свое дело, у нее сразу стало бы легче на душе. Потому что она видела: он понимает, о чем она говорит… и ему это небезразлично. Что бы он там ни говорил о Докторе.

– Вряд ли у тебя это получится, – Мастер нагнулся над консолью, слепо уставясь на панель управления, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с ней. – Если не хочешь разорвать Вселенную на куски. Есть вещи, которые в этом мире не исправить. Жизнь повелителя времени – одна из них. Я – идеальный пример.

Эми скрестила руки на груди.

– Ты фаталист.

– Я стар, – Мастер вздохнул. Он откровенничает с землянкой, до чего же он докатился… – Я всю свою жизнь боролся с судьбой, но это привело меня туда, где я сейчас. Где я должен был оказаться. В результате, я сделал все, чего хотел избежать. Называй это фатализмом, если хочешь, это мало что изменит.

– Нет. – Эми упрямо мотнула головой. – Я не верю в это, и никогда не поверю. 

– Почему, по-твоему, ты… мы оба оказались именно здесь? Тебя могло забросить в любое другое время, к любому Доктору, но забросило сюда, и именно в тот момент, когда я могу помочь тебе выбраться. Думаешь, это случайность?

– Я все равно изменю будущее.

Мастер усмехнулся. Люди и их прямолинейность… может быть, это не так уж и плохо.

– Если ты это сделаешь, то, возможно, земляне не такие уж глупые и беспомощные обезьяны, как я думал.

– Наверное, это комплимент.

– Как хочешь. Только постарайся по дороге не взорвать Вселенную. Мне еще в ней пожить хочется.

Консоль призывно пискнула, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

– Твой транспорт прибыл, – прокомментировал он. Эми так и не смогла понять, показалось ли ей, или в его голосе действительно был оттенок разочарования.

– Ну, значит, прощаемся? – спросила она, вдруг почувствовав страшную усталость, словно с момента ее довольно жесткого пробуждения прошло не несколько часов, а несколько дней. Мастер смотрел на нее. Нет, не так. Он смотрел на ее правую руку, и во взгляде его был голод. Эми протянула руку и рассеянно стерла пыль с потрескавшейся поверхности консоли. А затем сложила ладонь в кулак и неожиданно для себя самой отбила едва слышный ритм: тук-тук-тук-тук. И снова: тук-тук-тук-тук. Мастер проследил за ее движением, не веря, что готов рвануть рычаг и затерять сигнал ТАРДИС где-нибудь в забытой всеми существующими и несуществующими богами туманности, где Доктор ее никогда не найдет…

– Что ты будешь делать? – спросила вдруг Эми, повернувшись к нему лицом.

Мастер хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди.

– Мне казалось, предыдущий вопрос был последним, – съязвил он, но тут же поморщился и пожал плечами. В его мозгу пульсировал неуверенный, мягкий четырехкратный стук костяшек ее пальцев о стекло панели. Странно, но он оказывал на Мастера успокаивающее действие. – Не знаю. Я так долго бегал от своей судьбы, что совершенно не успел ничего посмотреть во Вселенной. Думаю, пора наверстать упущенное.

– Как? Ты же не можешь управлять ТАРДИС.

– У нас будет время помириться. И, полагаю, у меня есть все возможности не наткнуться случайно на нашего общего знакомого, – Мастер почти любовно погладил монитор, – коль скоро я обладаю полным справочником его путешествий. Постараюсь не захватывать миры, в которых может оказаться он. Только обещай, что он не узнает обо мне.

Эми улыбнулась и кивнула. Внезапно воздух прорезал так хорошо знакомый ей шелестящий, ревущий, стонущий звук материализующейся ТАРДИС, комната вокруг поплыла и стала медленно уходить из-под ног.

– Тогда удачи, Мастер, – быстро произнесла она, и ее голос умножило эхо. Сквозь опустившийся на нее туман Эми увидела, как он сделал шаг вперед.

– Эми… спасибо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отсылка к спецэпизоду "Крушение во времени", где две ТАРДИС, Десятого и Пятого Докторов, столкнулись и слились в одном временном потоке, угрожая создать черную дыру размером с Бельгию.


	8. Часть 7. Эпилог

**Сцена 1**  
Это было похоже на падение в длинный, темный, бездонный колодец. Холод обвивал ее со всех сторон, вокруг не раздавалось ни единого звука, она не могла или просто боялась пошевелиться. Казалось, падение длилось несколько часов, дней, недель, но, когда оно наконец оборвалось, и Эми на подкосившихся ногах рухнула прямо чьи-то распахнутые объятия, каким-то шестым чувством она поняла, что не прошло и пары секунд.

– Вот так. Вот так, – проговорил над ухом мягкий низкий голос. На Эми пахнуло таким знакомым запахом мокрой пыли и корицы. – Держу тебя.

– Доктор… – дрожащим голосом сказала Эми, цепляясь за борт пиджака. Ткань под ватными пальцами оказалась неожиданно жесткой, и она подняла глаза.

Улыбаясь невероятно широкой, во все тридцать два зуба, улыбкой, на нее сверху вниз смотрел молодой мужчина с по-воробьиному растрепанными каштановыми волосами и бакенбардами. Глухо ойкнув, Эми попыталась отстраниться и встать на ноги, но конечности упорно отказывались слушаться.

– Привет, – весело сказал он, снова обвивая руку вокруг ее талии, чтобы поддержать в стоячем положении.

– Привет, – растерянно отозвалась она и опять оглядела его с головы до ног, снова отметив до боли знакомый полосатый коричневый костюм. – Хороший костюмчик.

Другой Доктор усмехнулся.

– Дааа, мне кажется, мы это уже проходили, – подмигнув, сказал он вконец смутившейся девушке. Подоспевший Рори осторожно забрал ее из объятий Доктора и усадил на скрипнувшее кресло. Их Доктор выдернул из внутреннего кармана пиджака звуковую отвертку и осторожно просканировал девушку. Сверившись с ему одному доступными данными, он перехватил отвертку другой рукой и коснулся ладонью щеки Эми.

– Все в порядке. Переход, конечно, жесткий, но не опасный. Тебе просто нужно еще пару минут, чтобы прийти в себя.

Он поцеловал ее в лоб и, оставив спутницу на попечение Рори, развернулся к консоли, где его уже ждала его прежняя версия.

– Готов?

– Ты помнишь?

– Разумеется, – улыбнулся Доктор. Их руки снова взлетели над консолью, они принялись быстро передвигаться от панели к панели.

– Открываем термо-буфер…

– … отпускаем регуляторы руля…

– … сжигаем кристаллы Зайтона, – хором закончили они. 

ТАРДИС легонько вздрогнула, раздался и почти сразу стих скрип тормозов, и наступила тишина.

– Мальчики, вы понимаете, как странно это выглядит, правда же? – поинтересовалась Донна, глядя на обоих Докторов с улыбкой и нескрываемой нежностью.

– У вас есть еще время? – спросил другой Доктор, с подозрением глядя на Эми, прикрывшую глаза, чтобы побороть поднявшуюся дурноту. Доктор вскинул руку и взглянул на часы.

– Минут двадцать в запасе, – сообщил он.

Ненадолго повисла неудобная тишина. При помощи Рори Эми поднялась с кресла и встала рядом с Доктором. Встретившись взглядом с Донной, она тепло улыбнулась. Женщина ответила ей такой же улыбкой.

– Ну что ж, – проговорил Доктор, не зная, что еще сказать. – Пожалуй… нам пора. Вы… эээм… Когда мы уйдем, вы забудете все, что случилось с того момента, когда Рори появился в вашей ТАРДИС. Так что… эээм… – он смущенно оглядел контрольную комнату, пробежался взглядом по распахнутому настежь люку, сваленным в кучу инструментам, смотанным как попало проводам, заваленной каким-то хламом консоли. – Вас ждет маленький обескураживающий сюрприз.

Другой Доктор, приподняв бровь, проследил за его взглядом.

– Это догадка, или?..

– Или, – не дав ему договорить, отозвался Доктор. – Не волнуйся, это быстро пройдет. Будет некогда.

От ощущения мрачности, грозившего повиснуть в комнате управления после этого зловещего предсказания, их спасла Донна, неожиданно выступившая вперед и подошедшая к стоящим бок о бок Пондам.

– Берегите его, хорошо? – сказала она, усмехнувшись уголком губ. – Каким бы он ни был, Доктор всегда Доктор. Никакая регенерация не отнимет у него способности вляпываться в неприятности.

– Эй, я это слышал! – театрально возмутился другой Доктор от консоли, но Донна не обратила на его замечание ни малейшего внимания.

Эми и Рори кивнули, растягивая губы в понимающей улыбке.

– Конечно, – ответила Эми и потянулась к ней. Донна обняла девушку, а затем – и Рори.

– Спасибо, – шепнула она ему в ухо, стараясь, чтобы никто из окружающих ее не услышал. – За честность.

– Если бы я мог сделать больше, – совершенно искренне и так же тихо отозвался он.

Донна отстранилась и пожала плечами.

– Думаю, я и так видела достаточно. Пришельцы, древние греки – это все ерунда, если тебе доведется оказаться в одной комнате сразу с двумя Докторами. Пожалуй, я даже рада, что все это забуду.

Она вдруг хитро покосилась на мявшегося позади повелителя времени и повысила голос.

– К тому же, с меня хватит и одного марсианина.

– Я не с Марса! – хором воскликнули оба Доктора и переглянулись.

Донна улыбнулась.

– Ты один и тот же Доктор, вне зависимости от лица, – сказал она, ни к кому из них особо не обращаясь.

Доктор улыбнулся и обнял Донну, зарываясь носом в ее рыжие локоны и вдыхая их аромат… в последний раз.

– Спасибо тебе, Донна Ноубл. Ты великолепна. Как всегда, – он на мгновение отстранился, взял ее лицо в ладони и с грустной улыбкой посмотрел ей в глаза, пытаясь навсегда запомнить, выжечь в своей памяти этот ее последний образ, каждый локон, каждую веснушку.

Потом, не удержавшись, он снова крепко сжал ее в объятиях.

– Будь с ним подобрее, – шепнул он.

Донна коротко рассмеялась.

– Обещаю.

Разрывать объятья не хотелось, но, пересилив себя, он все же разжал ладони. Шагнув к своей прежней версии, он протянул руку. Другой Доктор, всего мгновение едва заметно поколебавшись, крепко ее пожал.

– Спасибо.

Ему хотелось сказать что-то еще. Много чего еще. Хотелось подтолкнуть к нему Донну и велеть: «Береги ее. Береги, как ничто на свете, потому что это лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни». Хотелось рассказать про неизвестную тварь с планеты, на которой они сейчас находились, про метакризис человека и повелителя времени, про Розу, про двадцать восемь планет, про Мастера и барабаны, про Галлифрей, про Марс… Черт возьми, ему хотелось рассказать про Марс. Но он понимал, что никогда этого не сделает. Даже ради себя. _Особенно_ ради себя. 

Очнувшись, он обнаружил, что все еще крепко сжимает руку своего другого «я». Другой Доктор смотрел на него с подозрительностью и тревогой, нарастающей в геометрической прогрессии. Доктор быстро разнял их сцепленные ладони, поспешно и смущенно отступил назад, к мявшимся поодаль Пондам и, обвив руками их плечи, вдруг весело улыбнулся.

– До встречи. Где-нибудь и когда-нибудь.

Комнату управления залил тихий, шепчущий стон тормозов, лица троих друзей постепенно стали прозрачными, с каждой секундой все больше превращаясь в тусклый размытый образ, как на старой фотографии с плохим фокусом. В последнюю секунду Донна поймала на себе испаряющийся взгляд Рори и улыбнулась. Доктор махнул рукой, и другой Доктор шутливо отдал ему честь, приложив два пальца к несуществующему козырьку.

Когда их силуэты окончательно растворились в воздухе, и в ТАРДИС повисла тишина, Доктор и его спутница синхронно моргнули, будто очнувшись от транса. Сбитый с толку Доктор оглядел комнату управления, с удивлением отметив вскрытый люк в полу, разбросанные вокруг него инструменты и запасной временной стабилизатор ТАРДИС, зачем-то подключенный к консоли. Он подошел к последней, поднял деталь на уровень глаз, повертел ее в воздухе и положил обратно, решив разобраться с этим попозже.

– Доктор?.. – раздался из-за спины не менее озадаченный голос Донны. Он ответил, не оборачиваясь, все еще изучая настройки консоли, которые, на его взгляд, разительно изменились за последние полчаса. Причем сами собой. И, что более удивительно, – непонятно, зачем.

– Мм?

– Я знаю, это прозвучит глупо, но… – Донна еще раз обвела комнату управления взглядом. – Но тебе не кажется, что все какое-то не такое?

– Мм, – все так же задумчиво протянул он, касаясь указательным пальцем нижней губы. 

– Когда ты успел устроить здесь такой бардак?

– Это не я, – почти на автомате ответил он.

Донна подошла к креслу и плюхнулась на него, прижимая ладонь ко лбу.

– У меня… У меня что-то голова кружится.

Доктор наконец оторвался от задумчивого созерцания консоли и перевел на нее взгляд. Донна была бледна. Он нырнул рукой во внутренний карман пиджака, но, к своему удивлению, не нащупал в нем отвертку, хотя четко помнил, что клал ее туда перед выходом. Обернувшись, он заметил ее на консоли. Стараясь не фокусировать мысли на странном поведении окружающего пространства, он схватил отвертку, подошел к Донне и, сев перед ней на корточки, осторожно провел жужжащей отверткой перед ее лицом. Голубой огонек вспыхнул в ее глазах призрачным светом. Доктор еще раз внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо.

– Ты в полном порядке, – констатировал он, хотя интуиция подсказывала нечто другое. 

– Почему же мне так хочется упасть и пролежать бревном часа два? – язвительно, но слабо отозвалась она.

Он пожал плечами.

Донна взглянула на него сквозь полуопущенные веки.

– Тебе не кажется, что… мы что-то упустили? Не знаю, будто мы что-то забыли.

Доктор снова пожал плечами, искоса глядя на черное зияющее отверстие инженерного отсека и разбросанные вокруг него разномастные инструменты.

– Неет, – наконец протянул он совершенно изменившимся, едва ли не ленивым тоном, вскакивая на ноги, шагнул к консоли, на ходу ногой задвинув решетку люка, и дернул рычаг дематериализации. 

Как он и ожидал, от скрипа тормозов ТАРДИС стало немного получше. Лишние мысли сами собой выветрились из головы. 

– Наверное, какое-нибудь пространственное возмущение. Нам просто нужно немного отдохнуть. И Полночь – идеальное место.

Донна вздохнула и, поднявшись, встала рядом с ним. На ее щеках уже играл слабый румянец.

– Ну что ж, теперь эта идея почему-то не кажется такой уж плохой.

– Так ты поедешь со мной на экскурсию? – обернувшись, с широченной мальчишеской улыбкой обнадеженно спросил Доктор.

Донна нежно улыбнулась.

– Даже не надейся.

Они хором рассмеялись.

За спиной у Доктора светловолосая девушка пыталась дозваться его с экрана сканера.

 

 **Сцена 2**  
Она исчезла там же, где стояла, буквально растворилась в воздухе, оставив после себя запах свежей листвы и сладкого перца. Мастер отвел взгляд от едва заметного и уже исчезающего искажения в воздухе и оперся ладонями о консоль.

Люди никогда не переставали его удивлять. И чем больше он узнавал о них, тем меньше они ему нравились. Люди были глупы и недалеки, слишком трусливы или, напротив, слишком упрямы. Слишком верны или, наоборот, чересчур самолюбивы. Он умело пользовался этими качествами, но никогда не одобрял ни одно из них. 

Но эта девчонка… Впервые за его долгую и, надо сказать, запутанную жизнь он переосмысливал свои прежние представления о землянах – благодаря ей. Она была не упряма – просто упорна. Она не была лояльна – она просто любила своих друзей. 

Неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову. Мастер щелкнул пальцами и, развернувшись на пятках, нырнул куда-то в дебри внутренних коридоров ТАРДИС. Кабинет Доктора встретил его тепло полыхающим камином, ярким, подвижным, оранжевым светом и бледным сверканием расставленных по полкам побрякушек. Не останавливаясь, Мастер пересек комнату, направляясь к камину, но на полдороге, словно споткнувшись, застыл у дальней полки. Там, поблескивая в языках пламени, лежала давно позабытая лазерная отвертка. Он осторожно, чуть ли не благоговейно коснулся ее, как умудренные опытом реставраторы прикасаются к предметам старины. Несмотря на то, что в кабинете было тепло, даже жарко, металлическая поверхность устройства приятно холодила подушечки пальцев. Он поднял отвертку, взвешивая ее на ладони. Тяжесть была знакомой и навевала смешанные, сумбурные воспоминания. Отражение огня в металле было почти гипнотическим, и Мастер долго смотрел, как по нему скачут перекошенные огоньки. Наконец, пробежавший сквозняк вырвал его из этого забытья. Он, помедлив, положил отвертку в карман толстовки и шагнул к камину. Ощущение тепла здесь стало почти невыносимым, даже глаза закололо, но он наклонился еще ближе к каминной полке и, не отрываясь и не моргая, уставился на тонкую филигрань серебряных карманных часов. Едва заметная усмешка перечертила его лицо.

– Я знаю, что ты там, – тихо проговорил он, и в голосе его слышалась одновременно угроза и грусть. – Но не сегодня, Доктор. Не сегодня.

И, словно больше ничто его здесь не держало, Мастер развернулся и твердым шагом покинул кабинет.

Вернувшись в комнату управления, он снова достал лазерную отвертку. Без огненных всполохов ее поверхность уже не казалась такой манящей. Она была просто… металлической. Серой, холодной и такой неизменно знакомой. Он вскинул руку, прицеливаясь в невидимую мишень, погладил большим пальцем кнопку, но стрелять не стал. Наверное, стоило добавить ей парочку звуковых функций. В конце концов, это было действительно полезно.

Возможно, с уходом барабанов кое-что поменялось не в худшую сторону.

Усмехнувшись, Мастер поднял руку и мягко повернул рукоятку дематериализатора. Ничего не произошло.

– Давай, старушка, я знаю, начало у нас не заладилось, – прошептал он, наклонившись к консоли, – но мы все исправим, обещаю. Ты и я, а? Снова посмотреть Вселенную? Как тебе такая идея?

На несколько мгновений повисла неуверенная тишина. Затем пол у него под ногами вздрогнул, где-то вдалеке что-то звякнуло, вставая на место, и тяжелый звук разгоняющегося ротора наполнил комнату. ТАРДИС тряхнуло, выплевывая ее из пустоты схлопывающейся Вселенной, Мастер вцепился в консоль и повис, безумно и счастливо улыбаясь и следя глазами за поднимающейся и опускающейся стеклянной колонной сердечника.

В голове у него мягко и ненавязчиво выстукивал четырехкратный ритм.

 

 **Сцена 3**  
Они втроем повалились на стеклянный пол под заунывный вой тормозов ТАРДИС. Через мгновение корабль слегка качнуло, и все стихло, было слышно лишь негромкое кликанье тумблеров и слабое пощелкивание клавиш пишущей машинки. Когда мир вокруг наконец обрел некое подобие фокуса, Эми осторожно отняла щеку от прохладного стекла и убрала растрепавшиеся волосы с лица. От пола веяло холодом, который закрадывался под ночную рубашку. Приняв более-менее вертикальное положение, она поежилась.

– Бог ты мой, Доктор, с отоплением-то что? – возмутилась она, слыша, как рядом, кряхтя, поднимается с пола муж.

– Прошу прощения, – неожиданно ответил ей мягкий глубокий женский голос, от которого оба, и Эми, и Рори, дружно подскочили. Стоявшая у консоли женщина в зеленом залатанном платье мягко ей улыбнулась. – Пришлось перевести всю энергию на пространственный стабилизатор, иначе мне было вас не вытащить. Не думала, что станет так холодно, но, с другой стороны, мы ведь в открытом космосе.

Рори приоткрыл рот, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, но так и остался сидеть, ошарашенно указывая на нее пальцем.

– Т-Т-ТАРДИС? – запинаясь, неуверенно проговорила Эми, совершенно забыв о холоде. 

Женщина снова улыбнулась.

– Здравствуй, – вежливо и задорно улыбнулась она. И, как ни в чем не бывало, тут же повернулась к Доктору, подкравшемуся к консоли с другой стороны и пытавшемуся что-то сделать с рычагами. Пойманный врасплох, он уморительно подскочил и убрал руки за спину, как школьник.

– Я обновила систему предупреждения о космических препятствиях, – отчеканила ТАРДИС, не обращая внимания ни на его ужимки, ни на все еще не пошевелившегося Рори, которого Эми старательно пыталась растолкать. – Как выяснилось, кто-то, – с нажимом продолжила она, нахмурившись, – отключил ее, чтобы улучшить работу сканера на 0,2 процента. 

Доктор смущенно потупился, хотя по его улыбке было видно, что это скорее была игра.

– Больше так не делай, дорогой.

Он усмехнулся.

– Как скажешь.

– Теперь, если, конечно, ты будешь придерживаться правильного курса, мы сможем спокойно обойти солнечную бурю.

Она оторвала руки от консоли, и комната вдруг погрузилась во тьму, которую рассеивало только слабое золотистое свечение, исходившее от кожи и одежды ТАРДИС.

– О-она… светится, – изумленно проговорила Эми, наконец заставив мужа подняться на ноги. – Ты светишься!

ТАРДИС опустила взгляд на свои руки, повернула их ладонями вверх, потом вниз, и, усмехнувшись, взглянула на Эми.

– Потому что мое время тоже выходит, – немного грустно проговорила она. Не обращая внимания на то, как при этих словах потемнело лицо Доктора, она шагнула к девушке, глядя на нее в упор. Протянув руку, она взяла ладонь Эми в свою и накрыла ее другой ладонью. Ощущение холода пропало, словно ее завернули в толстое одеяло.

– Прежде, чем я уйду, я хочу кое-что тебе сказать, Оранжевая Девочка, – нежно проговорила ТАРДИС, слабо улыбнувшись. – Только три вещи. Будь очень храброй. Дыши. И… мне очень жаль.

Эми почувствовала легкий укол тревоги, который усугублялся странным нечленораздельным звуком, раздавшимся со стороны Рори. Тот поежился и переступил с ноги на ногу, тут же обвив рукой ее плечи для поддержки. Непонятно только, кого он хотел таким образом поддержать – себя или ее.

– Жаль? – упавшим голосом переспросила Эми. – Жаль чего?

ТАРДИС снова таинственно и грустно улыбнулась.

– Ты очень скоро узнаешь.

Не дожидаясь нового вопроса, она повернулась к Рори. Тот, судя по виду, едва удержался, чтобы не попятиться от этой сумасшедшей женщины, утаскивая Эми с собой.

– А ты, Красавчик, – ТАРДИС коснулась его щеки, Рори осторожно скосил глаза к ее светящимся пальцам, но неожиданно для себя не захотел отшатнуться. От ее кожи – даже если учесть, что это была не настоящая кожа – веяло теплом. – Ты ничего не бойся. И доверяй себе.

Не зная, что еще сделать, и как вообще понимать эти смутные и неожиданные предсказания, Рори поспешно кивнул. Тогда ТАРДИС оборвала это согревающее прикосновение и обернулась к странно молчаливому Доктору, все еще стоявшему у консоли и смотревшему куда-то в пустое пространство перед собой. Казалось, он вообще не заметил, что происходило в комнате последние пару минут.

– Что ж, пришло время и нам прощаться, мой дорогой вор, – грустно сказала она. Ее образ уже начинал бледнеть, сквозь очертания ее лица уже проступали солнечно-оранжевые стены корабля.

Доктор вздрогнул, вырываясь из ступора.

– Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты осталась, – едва слышно проговорил он. Не замечая, что делает, он порывисто шагнул к ней, вытянул руку и сжал ее ладонь, словно этим мог удержать ее.

– Я всегда здесь, ты же знаешь. И ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной.

– Да, но ты не сможешь поговорить со мной. 

Она улыбнулась – нежно, мягко, по-матерински.

– Я всегда говорю с тобой, – она наклонилась, касаясь ладонью его щеки. – Только прислушайся.

И вдруг она сделала один резкий шаг вперед и, обвив рукой его шею, прильнула губами к его губам. Руки Доктора, словно на автомате, взлетели и сжались на ее талии, словно не зная, оттолкнуть ее или прижать к себе еще крепче. Кончики ее длинных каштановых волос взметнулись, словно поднятые ветром, и стали растворяться в воздухе, превращаясь в золотистую пыль. Ее сияние окутало их яркими золотыми волнами, закручиваясь в немыслимые узоры. Не отрывая от них взгляда распахнутых глаз, Эми протянула руку и сжала пальцы Рори, почувствовав его ответное пожатие.

И, так же быстро, ТАРДИС отшатнулась прочь, оставив после себя хвост золотистой пыли. Она улыбалась, глядя на то, как он качается, пытаясь как можно дольше продлить это мгновение, проследовать за ее губами. Со смесью ужаса и нежности Доктор смотрел, как постепенно тает ее улыбка, пока все ее лицо не превратилось в облако мерцающей пыли.

– Я говорила, что люблю тебя, и это так, – произнес ее голос, разливавшийся уже по всей ТАРДИС. Его рука, все еще сжимавшая ее ладонь, упала, провалившись сквозь ее увядающую тень. – Я всегда с тобой. Помни об этом.

Эхо ее голоса еще отдавалось в глубине длинных коридоров корабля, когда ее едва различимый образ рассыпался на тысячу золотистых песчинок, и ореол сияния погас, оставив лишь солнечный оранжевый свет мгновенно вспыхнувших ламп ласкать и согревать ее повелителя времени. Доктор тяжело вздохнул.

– Я помню, – едва слышно прошептал он дрожащим голосом.

В ТАРДИС становилось все теплее. Молчаливый и подавленный Доктор вернулся к консоли, переставляя какие-то настройки, осторожно нажимая рычаги, задумчиво и, казалось, вовсе не обращая внимания на то, что делает. Где-то под бесконечным потолком зародился слабый скрежет, быстро усилившийся и разлившийся по всему кораблю. ТАРДИС дематериализовалась и ринулась сквозь воронку к новому приключению. Рори оставил Эми и исчез где-то в глубине корабля, но всего через пару минут, которые повелитель времени и его спутница провели в мрачном молчании, каждый думая о своем, он вернулся уже одетый, с повседневной одеждой в руках. Поблагодарив его взглядом, Эми удалилась переодеваться. Воспользовавшись паузой, Рори решил растормошить друга.

– Значит, ты не помнишь, что там произошло? – неловко спросил он, надеясь, что Доктор поймет, о чем идет речь.

Доктор поднял голову, наконец оставив в консоль в покое.

– Помню, – излишне бодро ответил он, так что не оставалось никаких сомнений, что вести разговоры ему сейчас хочется меньше всего. Но Доктор не был бы Доктором, если бы признался в этом. – Но только со своей точки зрения. С его… все пусто. Помню только, что мы так и не выяснили, кто устроил в ТАРДИС такой кавардак. Выяснять было действительно некогда.

Он поморщился и взглянул в монитор сканера, скрестив руки на груди.

– Полагаю, хорошо, что так получилось. Мы вытащили на свет слишком много… нежелательных вещей.

– Доктор… что случилось с этой женщиной, Донной? – Доктор бросил на него быстрый и резкий взгляд, но смутить этим Центуриона было очень трудно. – Не надо вот этого. Я же видел, когда ты на нее смотрел, у тебя глаза были, как у побитого щенка.

Доктор сглотнул.

– Не стоит об этом, Рори, – тихо, но твердо сказал он. – Просто не стоит. 

Рори вздохнул. Он покосился в сторону коридора, в котором исчезла Эми, и, убедившись, что она не прячется где-нибудь за углом, подступился к Доктору снова.

– Хорошо. Тогда у меня к тебе встречная просьба, Доктор. Не рассказывай Эми то, что я тебе говорил. О Кейти. Я… не думаю, что она поймет.

Игриво улыбнувшись, Доктор прочертил два креста над левой и правой стороной груди.

– Могила. Не волнуйся, Римлянин, у каждого есть свои грязные секреты.

– У кого есть грязные секреты? – спросил вдруг с лестницы звонкий голос Эми. Доктор опередил на мгновение растерявшегося Рори.

– У меня, конечно, у кого же еще? – ухмыльнулся он. Лицо его вдруг посерьезнело. – Кстати о грязных секретах, Амелия. Ты так и не сказала, кто был там с тобой. Кто помог тебе починить ТАРДИС?

Эми подняла на него взгляд, в котором читалась такая буря эмоций – от раздражения до испуга, – что вычленить из нее что-то наиболее сильное казалось невозможным. Перед ее внутренним взглядом все еще стояло мрачное, осунувшееся лицо Мастера, неожиданно – учитывая все время, что они провели вместе – вежливо просившего не рассказывать о нем Доктору. Она не понимала, чего боялся повелитель времени. Ведь, в конце концов, насколько она знала, они двое были последними в своем роде. Разве им не захотелось бы встретиться?

Пожалуй, если бы во всем времени и пространстве на многие тысячи, миллионы лет назад и вперед, во всей Вселенной оставался бы всего один человек, кроме нее, Эми захотела бы увидеть его, даже если бы он был язвительным полубезумным засранцем.

С другой стороны, никто не знал, что творится в голове у повелителей времени.

– Никто, – наконец выдавила она, поймав на себе сосредоточенные взгляды уже обоих мужчин. – Я просто тыкала первые попавшиеся кнопки.

– Но ты же сказала «мы»… – напомнил Рори. Доктор не отрывал от Эми подозрительного взгляда. Она твердо посмотрела ему в глаза, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно ровнее. Как ни странно, это у нее получилось.

– Я имела в виду ТАРДИС. Оговорилась. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал провести полдня в одиночестве в конце Вселенной? Буквально в пустоте?

Рори перевел на Доктора взгляд, словно молчаливо спрашивая его, можно ли верить такой странной версии. Доктор моргнул и, широко улыбнувшись, хлопнул в ладоши.

– Ну что, едем дальше?

Рори закатил глаза.

– Доктор, мы даже не поспали толком.

Он фыркнул.

– Нее, сон для слабаков. Давайте лучше разбавим атмосферу.

Он повернул переключатель на консоли. Грубые и сильные голоса Мьюз залили консольную комнату ТАРДИС, и Доктор, взмахнув полами пиджака, развернулся к спутникам с хитрой улыбкой на губах. 

– Как насчет партии в дартс, Понды? – притворно-весело спросил он.

Рори усмехнулся.

– Ты серьезно?

– А что? – Доктор вызывающе приподнял бровь. – Боишься проиграть, Римлянин?

Рори скрестил руки на груди. На губах его играла самодовольная усмешка.

– Привет, Доктор, от завсегдатая баров Лидворта. Готовься к поражению, – угрожающе проговорил он и повернулся к Эми. – Ты играешь? Эми?

Эми не ответила. Она стояла у пульта, тяжело оперевшись на него и, похоже, глубоко задумавшись. Ее пальцы автоматически барабанили по стеклянной поверхности.

 _Тук-тук-тук-тук_.

Доктор застыл как вкопанный, слепо глядя на тонкие пальцы Эми, один за другим выстукивающие четырехкратный ритм.

Ему послышалось. Этого не может быть.

 _Тук-тук-тук-тук_.

Это его воображение. Привычка. Дурацкое, не вовремя подкравшееся воспоминание.

 _Тук-тук-тук-тук_.

Это совпадение. Простое нелепое совпадение.

 _Тук-тук-тук-тук_.

– Доктор! – он вздрогнул, когда лицо Рори возникло у самого его носа. – Ты в порядке? Ты словно призрака увидел.

Доктор снова перевел взгляд на Эми. Она перестала барабанить пальцами, и, повернувшись, с тем же беспокойством, что и ее муж, вглядывалась в лицо повелителя времени. Доктор прокашлялся и заставил себя растянуть на губах улыбку.

– Конечно. Ничего. Просто… задумался. Так что, играем?

– Ты уверен, что такого больше не повторится? – спросила Эми.

Доктор подмигнул.

– Не беспокойся, Эми. Мы с ТАРДИС установили новые системы безопасности. Но давайте все-таки надеяться, что нам больше не встретится подобных солнечных цунами.


End file.
